


Ringing

by Antys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Introspection, M/M, Sentimental, Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antys/pseuds/Antys
Summary: Nel liceo di Beacon Hills si era sviluppata una strana tradizione da diversi anni e quasi ogni studente tra quelle mura vi partecipava.Tutto ruotava intorno agli anelli che si indossavano quotidianamente e, a seconda della loro collocazione, esprimevano un significato da trasmettere ai presenti: tutti controllavano chi stava indossando quale anello su quale dito.L’ambizione consisteva nel riuscire a scambiarsi due anelli gemelli che comunicavano il significato di coppia.Anche Stiles possedeva un anello, un anello che casualmente aveva il significato di single, ma che non era in alcuna maniera collegata a quella sciocca tradizione che non apprezzava. Quello che non sapeva, era che qualcun altro all’interno di quel liceo portava il suo stesso identico anello, nello stesso medesimo dito ed era la persona che meno si sarebbe mai aspettato.[…]«È come se non fosse il mio» strascicò il castano con voce profonda e rivelatrice, incredibilmente tradita. Quell’anello era troppo perfetto.Scott si girò verso di lui dubbioso e la campanella che annunciava la fine di quell’ora riecheggiò in tutto l’edificio. «Forse l’hai scambiato».Scambiato? Scambiato con chi?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	1. 1° Capitolo

Ogni scuola è sempre in continuo fermento ed in ognuna di esse vi è un particolare.  
«Credi che ad Allison potrebbero piacere?» domandò il messicano con una piccola nota indecisa, ma trepidante, come se non riuscisse più a contenersi.  
Stiles si sentì chiamare in causa ed osservò la mano del suo migliore amico che gli veniva mostrata, in cui erano ben visibili due anelli uguali al centro del palmo, lucenti e placcati in argento. «Sei davvero intenzionato a darglielo?».  
«Può sempre rifiutarmi» disse con semplicità Scott, annuendo con convinzione alle proprie parole. «In più vedo come guarda con invidia quello di Lydia».  
Lydia, colei che portava un anello in coppia con Jackson Whittemore da mesi, colei che Stiles amava dall’età di otto anni. «Ragazze» proferì senza alcun entusiasmo, sordo al significato di quei simboli.  
«È diventata una tradizione, Stiles. Nessuno può essere accusato di questo» dichiarò pragmatico il moro, cogliendo i pensieri della sua controparte.  
«Come se fosse importante» proferì il castano con noia, tamburellando con disinteresse le dita sul banco.  
«Stai scherzando?» chiese il messicano con tono retorico, ingrandendo gli occhi e guardandolo quasi allucinato. «Tutti controllano chi sta indossando quale anello su quale dito».  
Da diversi anni si era diffusa una strana mania nel liceo di Beacon Hills, una a cui nessuno sembrava voler rinunciare. Nessuno sapeva come fosse cominciata e quando, ma la storia degli anelli si era espansa a macchia d’olio, prendendo sempre di più il sopravvento e diventando quasi essenziale, perché il suo linguaggio era esplicito ed evidente.  
Esistevano tre tipi di collocazioni per gli anelli, ognuno con il suo simbolo specifico: due anelli uguali sull’anulare destro indicava _amicizia_ , due uguali sull’anulare sinistro indicava _coppia_ , un singolo anello sul medio destro indicava l’essere _single_.  
Poco importava mettere in evidenza che Stiles possedesse proprio un anello sul medio destro. «Non perdo il mio tempo in questo modo».  
«Come se non sapessi che se un giorno l’anulare sinistro di Lydia fosse sprovvisto di anello, tu ti esibiresti in piroette sgraziate» disse con divertimento crescente il messicano, con aria saputa e di chi lo stava prendendo bonariamente in giro. «E vuoi o non vuoi, anche tu stai comunicando qualcosa» annunciò schiettamente, alludendo all’oggetto che si trovava sulla sua mano destra.  
Stiles gli scoccò un’occhiata risentita, guardandolo con giudizio pressante. «Ho questo anello da anni, senza che sia collegato a queste frivolezze; non ho intenzione di toglierlo per qualche congiunzione mistica».  
«Lo so bene» affermò convenevole il moro, ben consapevole di che cosa rappresentasse per il ragazzo.  
Delle voci più alte sovrastarono le loro, portando l’attenzione degli studenti alle spalle del castano, indirizzata verso il fondo dell’aula. Un tintinnio argentato e tondo riecheggiò tra le pareti con un nuovo rifiuto chiaro e preciso, che non ammetteva alcuna replica.  
«Ho la vaga sensazione che qualcuno sia appena stato respinto e che la motivazione sia sempre la stessa» annunciò Scott al suo migliore amico, indicando con gli occhi la coppia che si era appena divisa e il ragazzo che raccoglieva l’anello che accidentalmente era caduto per terra; proprio quello regalato.  
«Derek Hale» dissero in coro, consapevoli che quella fosse ormai l’unica risposta.  
«Quell’Hale non deve nemmeno impegnarsi» disse con stizza il nuovo membro che si aggiunse alla conversazione, osservando la ragazza che si scusava con il malcapitato, esponendogli le sue motivazioni.  
«Il fascino che comporta l’essere il capitano della quadra di basket» proferì Stiles con un sorrisetto saccente, rifilando un’occhiata affilata al loro disturbatore. «Non sei tipo in competizione con lui, Jackson?».  
«Se non l’avessi notato, io ho una ragazza» graffiò con abilità il biondo, disegnando un ghigno vittorioso sulle labbra.  
«Fidati, l’ho notato» rispose prontamente il castano, senza dargli alcuna soddisfazione.  
«Non ci sarebbe comunque partita, lui è dell’ultimo anno, noi del secondo. Capitano o non capitano» affermò il messicano con un’ingenuità genuina, ma che metteva in risalto le differenze ben visibili tra le situazioni, bocciando il fatto che Jackson fosse a capo della squadra di lacrosse.  
«Se fossi in loro gli starei alla larga» disse Stiles sovrappensiero, componendo un ritmo muto con la punta delle dita. «Ha un non so che di animalesco».  
Scott e Jackson gli dedicarono la loro totale attenzione, dimenticando la conversazione che avevano tenuto fino a qualche secondo prima. «Una creatura della notte, davvero, Stiles?».  
«Perché no. Magari ulula alla luna» proferì con sottile divertimento, curvando gli angoli della bocca e rilasciando una risata cristallina che si diffuse in tutto l’ambiente. «E magari è proprio lei ad essere il suo unico anello».  
  
Per Stiles era difficile dimenticare una conversazione e non rimuginarci su, a volte passava ore sullo stesso argomento senza che ci fosse una reale ragione e si soffermava su parti che tutti gli altri ignoravano o lasciavano perdere. Era più forte di lui e scacciare quei pensieri era quasi impossibile, ci fantasticava sopra e spesse volte trovava la soluzione, ma subito dopo se ne dimenticava.  
I suoi pensieri erano rimasti fermi a quel nome che era stato pronunciato quella mattina, in una risposta che spiegasse le dinamiche che si aggiravano intorno ai continui rifiuti che da anni caratterizzavano quella scuola: Derek Hale.  
Freddo, calcolatore, con lo sguardo che gelava il sangue e che fin troppe volte impediva la classica azione di respirare, costringendo chi lo incontrava a trattenere il fiato.  
Il suo volto era sempre una maschera priva di espressioni, se non quella costantemente arrabbiata ed infastidita, di chi trovava noia in tutto quello che lui non identificava come interesse. A tutto si accompagnava il suo essere uno studente poco sopra la media e l’essere l’elemento fondamentale della squadra di basket, in cui ricopriva il ruolo di playmaker e capitano, un vero fuoriclasse; senza però dimenticare l’appartenenza alla famigerata e facoltosa famiglia Hale di cui faceva parte, la più abbiente dell’intera città. Le ragazze sembravano impazzire per lui, e non solo loro, e non vedere oltre la sua figura. Se solo avessero smesso di alitare sul suo collo, Derek avrebbe potuto anche prenderle in considerazione, ma lui non prestava attenzione a nessuno. Stiles non ricordava di averlo mai visto in compagnia di una persona in particolare da quando aveva messo piede nell’istituto scolastico l’anno prima.  
Ma i brividi di allerta che si diffondevano nel suo corpo forgiato dagli scarsi allenamenti di lacrosse portavano Stiles ad ignorare la sua presenza, preferendo sopra ogni cosa stargli lontano; in linea di massima.  
Quando entrò nel bagno degli studenti, togliendosi il prezioso anello ed adagiandolo con cura sul lavabo – perché non avrebbe mai permesso che si ossidasse o rovinasse –, si gettò nel flusso d’acqua fresca che fuoriusciva dal rubinetto, bagnandosi i polsi e sfregando le dita, sciacquando il viso in mosse tonificanti.  
«Tieni» pronunciò una voce calda e profonda – una che era sicurissimo di aver già sentito, ma che i sensi annebbiati dall’acqua non colsero – mentre sgocciolava le mani sul lavandino e le stille rimanevano incastonate tra le ciglia lunghe, portandolo a chiudere le palpebre più volte per cancellarne buona parte e girandosi per incontrare ciò che gli veniva offerto – che non erano altro che salviette di carta con cui asciugarsi –, incrociando due gemme boscose che lo piantarono sul posto.  
«Derek» proferì in una nota sfuggita, rimanendo fermo dov’era e senza sbilanciarsi per prendere quello che gli serviva.  
Il moro inarcò un sopracciglio con scetticismo, aggrottando la fronte. «Ci conosciamo?».  
«No» _geniale, Stiles. Non potevi presentarti in modo migliore_. «Certo che no».  
«Allora non dovresti permetterti certe familiarità» annunciò nefasto il maggiore, glaciale e per nulla tollerante.  
_Familiarità_? Aveva solo detto il suo stupido nome per sbaglio, lasciandoselo scappare senza nemmeno farci caso; certamente non poteva rivelargli che stava pensando a lui fino ad un secondo prima e che l’inevitabilità del suo infame fato glielo avesse parato davanti. «Sia mai che non si porti rispetto al re della scuola».  
Derek sembrò piccato da quelle parole e dal tono di sarcasmo pungente che era stato usato, irrigidendo la schiena e sembrando improvvisamente più alto di quanto fosse apparso da quando gli occhi si erano posati sulla sua figura. «Rispetto? Proprio quello che ti manca. Le nuove generazioni non usano più ringraziare?».  
_Ringraziare per cosa_? Soltanto in quel momento si rese conto di che cosa gli venisse ancora porto, messo in evidenza e per nulla intenzionato a sfuggire dalla sua vista finché non l’avrebbe afferrato con le mani. Era un gesto di carineria? Derek Hale non era conosciuto per la sua gentilezza, ma per il suo essere distaccato con il mondo, senza prestare particolare interesse a qualcosa che andasse oltre la sua cerchia privata, come Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey e Vernon Boyd – sua sorella Cora e sua cugina Malia erano obbligatorie, insieme alla squadra di basket. Perché aveva scelto proprio lui per mostrargli quella caratteristica? L’aveva scambiato per qualcun altro? «Se fossi meno saccente e dominante sarebbe più facile».  
«Modera i termini, ragazzino. Non ti conviene» disse ammonitore il capitano, con fermezza ed evidente minaccia.  
«Altrimenti? Mi mangerai?» lo sfidò il minore con le perle ambrate che brillavano nefaste, guardandolo fiero.  
Derek gli si avvicinò di un passo e Stiles indietreggiò malamente di conseguenza. «Non provocarmi, so quanta paura hai di me».  
Stiles irrigidì la schiena, piantando i piedi ben saldi sul pavimento e lanciandogli uno sguardo piccato, fronteggiandolo. «Non ho paura di te».  
Derek era ad un soffio dal suo viso ed una mano si strinse attorno alla sua mandibola, tenendolo fermo ed inchiodato esattamente dov’era, senza dargli alcuna possibilità di scampo, obbligandolo a guardarlo dritto nelle iridi verdi, da cui Stiles giurò di veder emergere piccoli ed incontrollati riflessi blu metallico. «Ne sei sicuro, _Stiles_?» pronunciò con scherno direttamente sulle sue labbra nel momento in cui un brivido incontrollabile percorse tutta la colonna vertebrale del giocatore di lacrosse, ingoiando un nodo di saliva di un fremito terrorizzato ed a disagio.  
Stiles detestava il potere che stava mostrando avere su di lui.  
Si divincolò dalla presa ferrea, agganciando una mano sul suo polso e circondandoglielo per allontanarlo e liberarsi. «Ciao, _Derek_ » proferì con lascività ed astio, prendendo l’anello dal lavabo ed uscendo dalla porta del bagno senza degnarlo di alcuna occhiata. Se prima il suo istinto lo invitava a stargli lontano, adesso si sarebbe mosso di conseguenza consapevolmente.  
Come d’abitudine infilò l’anello sul solito dito, il posto a cui apparteneva, ma quello non riuscì ad entrare in alcun modo e Stiles lo guardò senza capire, ma come colpito da un fulmine a ciel sereno si accorse di un dettaglio che gli urlava a squarciagola nelle orecchie: Derek Hale conosceva il suo nome.  
  
Stiles non riusciva proprio a capire e durante tutta l’ora di chimica era rimasto ad osservare l’anello che si presentava improvvisamente estraneo ai propri occhi.  
Nel palmo teneva in mostra l’oggetto cilindrico, placcato in argento e nel cui centro vi era una striscia di uguali dimensioni placcata in oro rosso, in cui emergeva una singola triscele intagliata nel metallo; spiccava fiera tra i due colori, richiamando la sua attenzione. Stiles ne era certo, era la sua, unica ed irripetibile, eppure lo stava rifiutando.  
«Mi sento respinto» proferì a se stesso con tono provato, rigirandosi tra le dita il cilindro, osservando ogni suo particolare e trovandolo stranamente rinvigorito. _Gli oggetti non possono rinvigorirsi_.  
«Qual è il problema?» domandò Scott seduto davanti a lui, poco attento alla lezione, ma chiamato in causa dai pensieri poco chiari del suo migliore amico.  
«Non riesco più ad indossarlo» rispose in un’unica spiegazione, perché continuava ad esserne sprovvisto.  
«Magari ti è solo ingrassato il dito» esordì il messicano nella più convincente delle teorie che era riuscito a concepire.  
Stiles alzò il capo, guardandolo allibito e stralunato, giudicandolo apertamente. «Scott, le dita non ingrassano in meno di cinque minuti» né gli oggetti cambiano la loro dimensione, apparendo come immacolati.  
«Ma possono gonfiare, prova tra un po’» convenne il moro, non del tutto pronto a lasciare la sua idea che riteneva, tra l’altro, geniale.  
«No, è come se non fosse il mio» strascicò il castano con voce profonda e rivelatrice, incredibilmente tradita. Quell’anello era troppo perfetto, non presentava nemmeno un graffio casuale ed era come se fosse appena uscito dal negozio o quasi, era ben curato e protetto e per quanto Stiles tenesse a quell’oggetto, prestandogli le sue continue attenzioni e mostrandosi meticoloso, il suo era vissuto e attraversato dalle intemperie che l’avevano rincorso nell’arco della sua breve vita, composta da tre anni.  
Scott si girò verso di lui dubbioso e la campanella che annunciava la fine di quell’ora riecheggiò in tutto l’edificio. «Forse l’hai scambiato».  
Scambiato? Scambiato con chi? Era un anello che apparteneva ad un passato prossimo, una linea che non esisteva più e che aveva trovato con casualità. Aveva quella sensazione che fosse un pezzo unico, nessuno in quella scuola poteva possedere il suo gemello.  
La porta dell’aula improvvisamente si spalancò e parte degli allievi era già fuori le mura, poi una figura alta, scura e prestante la varcò ed un piccolo mormorio di sorpresa si diffuse tra le mura, finché l’ombra si fermò davanti al suo banco e Stiles non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di realizzare cosa stesse accadendo; l’anello con cui giocava gli scivolò sull’anulare sinistro e vi si incastrò perfettamente.


	2. 2° Capitolo

Nell’aula cadde un silenzio agghiacciante ed assordante e il tempo si congelò all’istante.

Stiles guardava con sorpresa ed orrore l’anello che capeggiava con la sua maestosa presenza su quel dito sbagliato, in cui troneggiava indiscusso e faceva bella mostra di sé, togliendogli il fiato e schiacciandogli il cuore quando riuscì ad indentificare la figura oscura, che lo metteva a terra con una sola occhiata, come Derek Hale.

Quello che non si aspettava di vedere era l’eguale sorpresa che si dipingeva nelle sue gemme di smeraldo, attraversate da una scarica elettrica che riuscì a contenere con maestria. Sembrava restio dal distogliere lo sguardo dal luogo in cui si era incastrato l’oggetto d’argento e scosso da ciò che rappresentava.

«Quello è mio» disse glaciale il diciottenne, gutturale e fulminandolo a vista, esigendo quello che gli apparteneva indietro. Forse quello che vi aveva visto se l’era immaginato, perché sparì in una frazione di secondo decisiva.

Stiles lo guardò per un attimo senza che riuscisse ad inquadrare la situazione e quando la consapevolezza lo colse, il cuore perse vari battiti e il respiro divenne pesante, perché _non poteva essere_. «Questo avrebbe il suo senso» proferì con gli occhi quasi annebbiati, osservando l’anello perfettamente lucido ed improvvisamente consono di quanto gli fosse estraneo.

Derek gli rifilò un’occhiataccia spazientita e per nulla comprensiva. «E tu dovresti essere quello brillante. Non hai minimamente pensato che fosse quello sbagliato?».

 _Brillante_? «Certo che l’ho fatto» esclamò adirato ed infastidito il castano, guardandolo torvo. «Stavo anche cercando di capire a chi appartenesse».

«Lo vedo» disse il playmaker tagliente come una lama affilata e di burla, indicando con evidenza il gioiello che sferzava sull’anulare sinistro affusolato e lungo, com’erano tutte le dita del più giovane. «Vuoi restituirmelo o preferisci che te lo strappi?».

Restituirlo. Non l’aveva già fatto? Gli occhi ambrati tornarono sul cilindro argentato, trovandolo ancora annidato dove l’aveva lasciato, comodo ed a suo agio. Perché non se n’era ancora sbarazzato? «Brutale come sei non stenterei a crederci, ma ci tengo ai miei arti» proferì con sarcasmo pungente, procedendo a togliere l’anello e provando un brivido d’incompletezza quando l’estrazione avvenne. Tutto il suo essere gli urlava che era quello il luogo a cui apparteneva, che non doveva separarsene e che era nelle mani ideali.

L’oggetto tornò nelle grinfie del suo padrone e Stiles ebbe compassione per esso.

Ora era stranamente nudo senza che alcun ornamento di metallo lo coprisse. Si sentiva abbandonato ed era una sensazione peggiore dell’essere rifiutato da qualcosa che credeva appartenergli e che poi si era rivelato l’esatto opposto, facendo subentrare il sentimento di essere voluto e ricercato. Atteso trepidamente. Doveva togliersi quell’idea sconcertante dalla mente.

«Questo non lo rivuoi?» domandò il capitano con una mola sottile e calda che Stiles non riuscì ad interpretare.

Il castano fu richiamato in causa, risvegliato dai suoi pensieri e dalle strane sensazioni che si erano impadronite del suo corpo, posando le iridi di miele sulla mano destra del giocatore di basket che si apriva mostrando un anello identico a quello appena restituito. Sembrava essere stato protetto fino a quel momento. «Ce l’hai tu?» era una domanda molto stupida che poteva risparmiarsi, ma l’impeto e lo sconcerto di vederlo proprio lì, tra le mani dell’ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettato di scorgere, lo guidarono senza freni inibitori.

«Sì, Stiles» asserì con una strana riverenza che accompagnava chi doveva essere guidato.

 _Ancora_? Il modo in cui Derek pronunciava il suo nome aveva una cadenza speziata e scivolava sulle sue labbra come se fosse naturale e giornaliera la formulazione di quell’insieme di suoni un po’ ostici. Sembrava quasi non rendersene conto. «Credevo di… averlo perso».

«No e posso assicurarti che è il tuo» dichiarò il moro con sicurezza certa, quasi onirica, come se non potesse essere altrimenti e avesse le prove di quanto affermasse. «Li hai scambiati quando sei corso via».

«Oh, grazie» _grazie di che, se è per colpa sua se ti sei allontanato in fretta e furia_. Ma per quanto la propria mente lo stesse rimproverando, mettendogli davanti la realtà dei fatti, quella parola fu pronunciata con riconoscenza autentica e possedeva un peso enorme.

Le dita affusolate del minore percorsero l’aria, titubanti ed indecise se potessero prendere l’oggetto direttamente dalle mani del capitano – quelle stesse mani che l’avevano stretto ed imprigionato e di cui sentiva ancora la presa bollente sul mento –, ma l’anello sembrò avvicinarsi e le falangi si mossero autonomamente, sfiorando con le punte il suo palmo ed agganciando il cilindro.

Quando lo prese tra le mani fu come se avesse dimenticato tutto il teatro che si stava rigettando tra quelle pareti e lo indossò lasciandolo scivolare sul dito corretto, dove trovò la sua perfetta collocazione. «Ciao» pronunciò con amorevolezza e nostalgia ritrovata, salutando un vecchio e fedele amico che gli era terribilmente mancato e che adesso poteva riabbracciare.

Derek lo guardò per tutto il tempo con il fiato trattenuto in fondo alla gola e soltanto con la coda dell’occhio Stiles notò che si fece scivolare l’anello gemello sul medio destro.

Possedevano lo stesso oggetto nel medesimo luogo.

«Amico, ma che diavolo è successo?» domandò uno Scott spiazzato e confuso con le iridi castane enormi, guardandolo fisso.

«A che proposito?» chiese in risposta il suo migliore amico del tutto estraneo ai fatti e concentrato soltanto a raggiungere la prossima aula.

«Tu e Derek Hale» disse il messicano con poche parole che racchiudevano tutto quello che era avvenuto solamente pochi minuti prima. «Un attimo prima vi stavate per sbranare – letteralmente, Stiles. Letteralmente – e quello successivo… non so nemmeno a cosa ho assistito».

«Non spremerti troppo le meningi, Scott» proferì benevolo e con una punta di sarcasmo morbido, accarezzando istintivamente la triscele dell’anello.

«Devi credermi, Stiles. È stato strano» dichiarò con un’insolita sensazione al petto e un mormorio soffuso che prendeva un’inconsueta nota nella voce. «Era come se per lui esistessi solo tu».

«Comprensibile. Era me che stava cercando e voleva qualcosa che gli apparteneva indietro» gli fece ben presente la sua controparte, riflessivo e con la risoluzione del caso ben visibile davanti agli occhi. «Non se ne sarebbe andato senza».

«Era molto più di questo» rivelò il moro, fermando il passo e bloccandosi davanti alla porta della classe appena raggiunta. «Non riusciva a distogliere lo guardo da te. Fino all’ultimo».

«Avanti, Stilinski, non ti costa nulla dirmelo» lo esortò la ragazza che gli si parava davanti e che non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare finché non gli avesse rivelato ciò che pretendeva.

Erano stati giorni pieni ed estenuanti in cui file interminabili di ragazze gli avevano rubato ogni attimo di respiro, tormentandolo con le domande e supplicandolo con tutte le armi che avevano a disposizione, cercando di farlo cedere e cadere dalla loro parte almeno per un momento. Stiles ne aveva odiato ogni minuto. «La risposta è sempre la stessa per te e le altre: non ricordo dove l’abbia preso».

«Pensi davvero che ti creda?» domandò retorica la bionda ossigenata che lo squadrava dall’alto in basso, fulminandolo ad ogni secondo e probabilmente maledicendolo in tutte le lingue esistenti.

«Non ho nulla per te» disse esaustivo e caparbio nell’ultima risposta che le avrebbe dato, invitandola cortesemente a togliere il disturbo ed a lasciar perdere quella storia, mettendovi la parola fine.

La ragazza lo penetrò con sguardo assassino fin dentro le pupille e borbottò un insulto poco lusinghiero quando uscì dall’aula. Lei non sarebbe stata l’ultima.

«Non ce la faccio più. Ho bisogno di una vacanza» esclamò esausto e quasi privo di energie vitali, accasciandosi sul banco e sospirando amaramente.

Da quando una settimana prima era accaduto quel siparietto pittoresco tra lui e il capitano della squadra di basket tutta la scuola appariva in agitazione crescente, senza che si potesse arrestare o quantomeno placare e tutto era accompagnato dall’immagine che gli studenti si erano costruiti di lui e Derek Hale che avevano incontri clandestini e si scambiavano anelli come la grande coppia da fiaba che rappresentavano; come se il destino li avesse uniti e fosse impossibile separarli: una coppia scelta dal fato.

Quello stesso giorno, dopo nemmeno un’ora, tutto il liceo era a conoscenza del fatto che Stiles Stilinski e Derek Hale possedessero il medesimo anello. Era stata una voce che si era espansa come una macchia d’olio letale e crudele, ma era stata placata dalla rivelazione che i due oggetti fossero nelle dita sbagliate e per Stiles era cominciato l’inferno. Perché ogni ragazza interessata al diciottenne si presentava alla sua porta pretendendo di sapere dove avesse comprato quell’anello, desiderosa di avere lo stesso identico gioiello del playmaker.

«Tieni duro, Stiles. Presto le voci si affievoliranno e smetteranno di tormentarti» proferì Allison candida e con comprensione, accarezzandogli i capelli castani amorevolmente con il tocco di una madre che era in grado di cancellare le pene più grandi. Sull’anulare sinistro faceva la sua bella comparsa l’anello d’argento regalatole da Scott, lo stesso che portava quest’ultimo.

Il sedicenne mugolò in approvazione, abbandonandosi a quell’unico gesto affettuoso e rilassante che gli veniva concesso in quei lunghi giorni di agonia. «Non sapevo nemmeno ne portasse uno» ad un primo approccio, Stiles non ci aveva fatto caso; non aveva pensato che in realtà tutta quella storia comportasse il fatto che Derek Hale possedesse un anello, un anello che teneva sul medio destro e che probabilmente tutti avevano adocchiato, ma allora perché la bufera si era scatenata soltanto quando si era scoperto che il suddetto anello aveva un gemello?

Stiles l’avrebbe notato, avrebbe visto che su una qualsiasi falange di Derek Hale vi era un cerchio argentato che portava fieramente ed invece, in tutto quel tempo, per quanto passasse i propri pomeriggi in un’area isolata e delimitata, all’interno della palestra di basket, sugli spalti e sommerso dai libri, non aveva mai adocchiato quel particolare ornamento. Non aveva neanche fantasticato sulla possibilità che il playmaker ne potesse possedere uno, condividendolo con qualcuno.

Ma era sul medio destro ed era esplicito e chiaro che in realtà non lo condividesse con nessuno e, se davvero lo indossava, voleva dire che durante gli allenamenti lo riponeva nell’armadietto assegnatogli negli spogliatoi per non perderlo. E se anche fosse stato vero e logico, davvero non l’aveva mai incrociato da nessun’altra parte per potersene accorgere?

«Lo porta, invece» rivelò il capitano della squadra di lacrosse, apparendo dietro le loro spalle con le orecchie tese e il riguardo che dopotutto prestava ad ognuno di loro, menefreghista in superficie, ma conscio di ciò che gli girava intorno.

Il gruppo si voltò interamente verso di lui e Jackson si ritrovò tutti i loro occhi su di sé, attenzione che in un contesto diverso ed in un’occasione completamente differente avrebbe apprezzato e di cui avrebbe beneficiato, esaltando maggiormente se stesso, ma non quando riceveva degli sguardi interrogativi ed indagatori ‒ soprattutto quello dello Stilinski, a cui non sfuggiva mai nulla ‒ che apparivano chiaramente chiedergli come facesse a saperlo; avrebbero nuovamente ripuntato il dito sul fatto che fosse in competizione con il diciottenne ‒ benché quest’ultimo non ne sapesse nulla ‒ e che lo studiasse in modo quasi ossessivo. «Lo indossa, a volte. Tiene il simbolo rivolto verso l’interno, in modo che possa vederlo soltanto lui» non aveva proprio voglia di giustificarsi e spiegare perché avesse notato quei particolari; in realtà si domandava come potesse non essersene accorto nessuno di loro. L’anello saltava spesso fuori, senza una regolarità o un motivo preciso; non c’era nessun intervallo in mezzo. Appariva quasi come per magia e lo accarezzava distrattamente come se fosse l’oggetto più importante dell’universo e non potesse mai separarsene. «Ma la maggior parte delle volte lo tiene al sicuro».

«Al sicuro?» gli fece eco Stiles, strabuzzando gli occhi e sentendo l’anulare sinistro formicolare. «Perché dovrebbe tenerlo al sicuro?».

«Dovresti immaginarlo» proferì l’Argent, immedesimandosi nella posizione in cui si trovava il capitano della squadra di basket. «Se davvero ha un rapporto particolare con quell’anello, non avrebbe mai voluto condividerlo con il mondo e soprattutto con la schiera di ragazze che gli ronza intorno».

Era un ragionamento ovvio e razionale, quasi elementare, lui era il primo a ritrovarsi in quella situazione ed a provare quel medesimo desiderio, soprattutto con quella caccia alle streghe che si era aperta e che prevedeva l’estrazione forzata del proprio prezioso anello con tanto di amputazione di dito o, nel peggiore dei casi, con il taglio netto della mano o del braccio ‒ _no, grazie_.

La cura e la meticolosità che Derek aveva messo nel proteggere l’esistenza di quell’ornamento, non doveva apparirgli così folle e senza senso, soprattutto se preveniva quella pazzia che si era abbattuta su di loro ‒ anche se probabilmente Stiles non era implicato nell’equazione ‒ ed improvvisamente tutto quell’esercito di ragazze esageratamente esagitate sarebbe andata in giro con una copia di quell’anello senza che ne conoscessero il significato e la possibile importanza che Derek Hale gli infondeva. «Tutto finirebbe prima se lui si decidesse a sceglierne una» ma lo lascerebbero in pace a quel punto? Si arrenderebbero all’evidenza che il diciottenne avesse finalmente qualcuno al suo fianco?

«La vedo ardua, le ha sempre rifiutate tutte» riferì Allison meditando sull’ipotesi appena presentata dal ragazzo, scostandogli una ciocca castana dagli occhi ambrati.

«Davvero?» domandò sorpreso il messicano, seduto davanti alla sua controparte e testimone di tutti gli avvenimenti che si abbattevano su di lui senza esclusione di colpi. Voleva davvero aiutare il suo migliore amico, ma non aveva idea di come muoversi.

«Sì, almeno per gli ultimi due anni ne ho la certezza» asserì la mora con convinzione, tornando indietro con i ricordi fino a dove ne avesse accesso.

«Deve essere un’esperienza orribile essere rifiutate da quello scorbutico musone, ho quasi pena per loro» disse Stiles con un tono quasi rammaricato e di chi si immaginava perfettamente la scena, ma tutto era offuscato dall’avversione che provava per loro in quel momento. Un giorno gli sarebbe passata.

«Ti sbagli, Stiles» fece la sua comparsa la bionda fragola, intromettendosi nella discussione e facendo primeggiare la sua persona – lei si era unita al gruppo dopo l’arrivo di Allison ed il suo evidente coinvolgimento con Scott. Il sedicenne notò quanto fosse differente il suo nome pronunciato dalle labbra di ciliegia di Lydia e da quelle di Derek, ma preferì scacciare quel pensiero. «Le rifiuta con garbo e gentilezza».

«Gentilezza? Derek? Non credo che possano coesistere queste due parole nella stessa frase» sproloquiò il castano con poca convinzione nata dall’incredulità dell’esistenza di tale personalità nel più grande.

Lydia sbuffò seccata, roteando gli occhi. «Forse non la gentilezza classica che intendiamo noi, ma a loro basta» riferì con convinzione come se fosse in possesso delle prove che avallassero la sua causa. «Fa presente l’impossibilità e il perché non può ricambiarle e loro si ritrovano il cuore meno ferito».

«Deve essere uno che sa far valere le sue ragioni ed un buon oratore» sentenziò Allison con un piccolo cipiglio sul volto, scavando nella mente parole e possibilità che potessero permettere qualcosa del genere.

Stiles avrebbe voluto ribattere che _Derek non è per niente un buon oratore_.

«Fa molto di più» affermò Lydia con una strana aura intorno a lei ed uno scintillio affascinato nelle iridi verdi. «Le ragazze passano dalla sua parte e lo sostengono silenziosamente».

Stava decisamente scappando, scappando a gambe levate perché non sarebbe più riuscito a reggere quella situazione per altri due minuti.

Le ragazze che aveva affrontato erano una più spaventosa dell’altra, insistenti ed ossessionate e poche di loro apparivano controllate e propense ad abbandonare quella battaglia, dedicandosi ad altre risoluzioni per il problema.

Stiles voleva soltanto essere lasciato in pace, almeno durante l’ora della mensa, visto e considerato che durante tutta la giornata quella fila di svitate non ne voleva sapere di smorzarsi.

Era stato trattenuto fino al minuto precedente e nel momento in cui aveva risposto nuovamente con una negazione, si era ritrovato ad essere fissato da due gemme ferite. _Insomma, non è certo colpa mia_. Non era riuscito a reggere e prima che una nuova combattente gli tagliasse la strada, aveva fatto inversione ed era corso su per le scale anti-incendio poste al lato dell’edificio e le aveva percorse tutte, fino ad arrivare sul tetto. Era solito rifugiarsi lì durante quella lunga ed estenuante settimana.

«Sono innamorata di te» pronunciò una voce femminile con tono sommesso, facendo ricadere tutta l’attenzione su di lei proprio nel momento in cui Stiles giunse all’ultimo gradino metallico, fermandosi di botto ed accucciandosi contro la scala, spalmandosi addosso al muro per quanto gli fosse concesso per non essere visto. _Oh, ma andiamo, non è possibile_. Stava davvero assistendo ad una dichiarazione? _Quella_ dichiarazione?

Derek era proprio a pochi metri da lui, vigile e si ergeva in tutta la sua stazza, fronteggiando la ragazza che gli stava aprendo il suo cuore, speranzosa e carica di aspettativa. Era davvero bella, fresca e del tutto devota a lui, come avrebbe potuto rifiutarla? Com’era anche solo stato capace di rifiutarne una?

«Mi dispiace, ma non posso corrispondere i tuoi sentimenti» pronunciò Derek con una cadenza speciale e calda, una che scaldava il cuore e rasserenava come un morbido abbraccio, liberando dai pensieri negativi lentamente.

Stiles doveva essere accidentalmente caduto in un universo parallelo, perché quello non poteva assolutissimamente essere il Derek che aveva incontrato.

La ragazza sembrò colpita in pieno petto in un primo momento, ferita e quasi distrutta, ma in fondo agli occhi poteva vedere la consapevolezza che non sarebbe andata diversamente e che l’avrebbe accompagnata per tutto il tempo. Stava cercando solo conferme? «C’è qualcun altro?» domandò con la certezza che quella fosse l’unica motivazione per quella sfilza di rifiuti che si accumulavano uno dopo l’altro.

Gli occhi di Derek erano sempre stati impenetrabili ed impossibili da decifrare, vi era sempre uno scudo a proteggerli e non lasciavano mai trasparire nulla. Erano insondabili e perfetti. Ma in quel momento, proprio in quello, il verde delle sue iridi si accese. «Sì».

Stiles si sentì soccombere, con un peso eccessivo sul petto, per l’intensità con cui fu pronunciata quell’unica affermazione. Era inviolabile ed eterna e faceva male.

«Perché non è con te?» chiese la ragazza guidata da una missione di cui si stava facendo carico o soltanto dalla curiosità che la spingeva ad indagare sulla sua rivale in amore.

«A differenza tua, non mi è neppure permesso di fantasticare su un’ipotetica dichiarazione» annunciò il moro con nessuna sfumatura nella voce, ma che raggelò comunque il sangue di Stiles, perché era carica di rammarico e mancata occasione. E sembrava soffrine molto.

Lei apparve soppesare le parole e gli occhi le caddero sul lato destro del ragazzo, osservando un punto che il sedicenne non seppe identificare, e riportando lo sguardo sulle sue gemme boscose. «Se è chi penso io, dovresti provarci».

Derek abbozzò un sorriso di circostanza quasi nostalgico, mentre la mano destra si chiudeva in un pugno. «Forse. Un giorno».

Lei annuì in risposta e forse lo stava rimproverando per quella mancanza di coraggio che stava dimostrando, ma si congedò subito dopo senza pronunciare più alcuna parola e Stiles la vide sparire dietro la porta che conteneva le scale interne.

«Esci fuori o hai ancora intenzione di rimanere nascosto?» domandò il diciottenne al vuoto con una nota piccata e derisoria.

Poteva essere così sfortunato? Com’era possibile che avesse percepito la sua presenza, era stato così attento e meticoloso e lui voleva soltanto andarsene e dimenticare quel momento imbarazzante.

«Stiles» esclamò in un richiamo obbligato ed un chiaro ordine imposto.

 _A-ah, e ora come ne usciamo fuori_? «Non volevo origliare, sono qui per caso e non mi interessa nulla di questa storia, ne ho abbastanza delle tue ragazze» gracchiò in una parlantina fluida ed accartocciata, investendolo con le sue parole nel momento in cui ebbe l’audacia di uscire dal suo nascondiglio ed affrontarlo, salendo l’ultimo gradino e poggiando i piedi sul tetto.

«Ti credo» disse il moro come un’onda anomala e fredda, investendolo all’improvviso, sorprendendolo.

«Sul serio? Perché?» chiese stralunato e basito il sedicenne. C’era qualcosa di diverso in lui e Stiles stava divenendo testimone di troppi aspetti.

«Perché sei qui?» domandò a sua volta Derek, ignorandolo bellamente.

Stiles lo guardò dritto nelle iridi di giada, osservandolo per scovare una spiegazione a quello strano dialogo. «Volevo soltanto due minuti di tregua, quindi sì, sono letteralmente scappato».

«Lo fai spesso» dichiarò il maggiore a se stesso con una sfumatura soffusa.

«Scappare?» chiese il sedicenne con una nota piccata ed offesa, ma era come se si fosse intromesso in una sua riflessione privata.

«Venire qui» proferì in un’unica nota. _E lui come fa a saperlo_? «Ti danno molto fastidio?».

«Il tuo fanclub di scalmanate? Che sarà mai essere odiato da tutto il popolo femminile della scuola perché impedisci il loro sogno d’amore» proferì il castano con sarcasmo ed ironia pressante, sorridendo di sbieco e con stanchezza.

«Sogno d’amore?» domandò l’altro poco convinto, aggrottando le sopracciglia scure.

«Sei tu, Derek» annunciò Stiles con evidenza e con voce convenevole. «Sono un po’ ossessionate e spaventose. Davvero spaventose e metà di loro non le avevo nemmeno mai viste – forse più di metà».

Derek annuì come se avesse compreso, ma era probabile che se la stesse ridendo sotto i baffi. «Ed in che modo glielo staresti impedendo?».

 _Ahi_. Stiles si accarezzò d’istinto l’anello, improvvisamente più pesante del quotidiano. «Non ricevono la risposta che vorrebbero e la storia degli anelli le ha fatte impazzire».

«Non solo quella» rivelò il playmaker con una nota piccata, ma ancora una volta sembrava che stesse parlando tra sé e sé.

Stiles lo capì al volo che si stesse riferendo a loro due e alle voci che li circondavano. «Perché non hai scelto lei?» Derek lo guardò spaesato e con espressione interrogativa e lui sbuffò interiormente. «La ragazza di poco fa».

«Ti farebbe molto comodo, liberandoti da tutto questo» e lo disse con un astio premente e quasi arrabbiato, come se lo stesse tradendo.

Stiles lo guardò di rimando e con le gemme d’ambra che brillavano intensamente. «Sì, mi aiuterebbe. Smetterei di essere il nemico delle donne e mi lascerebbero finalmente in pace, invece di essere accusato di essere quello che ti porta via da loro. Ne basterebbe una, una soltanto di loro».

«Nessuna di loro è quella giusta, Stiles» ed era nefasto ed imperativo e non ammetteva alcuna replica.

Perché sembrava che fosse colpa sua? Perché ogni colpa ricadeva su di lui? «Tu conosci il mio nome» appariva come un’accusa, una forte, una che indicava che non sarebbe dovuto esserne in possesso.

Derek innalzò un sopracciglio, guardandolo criptico e c’era il lieve luccichio di chi fosse appena stato messo nel sacco. «È un reato?».

Avrebbe voluto rispondere di sì, perché l’aveva quasi sbranato quando si era fatto scappare il suo nome al loro primo incontro ufficiale. «No, semplicemente sorprendente» ed era sincero e stupito, ma era certo che tutto quello nascondesse qualcosa e che qualsiasi scusa gli avesse propinato non sarebbe stata creduta.

«Sei il figlio dello sceriffo» e quello doveva valere come ogni motivazione possibile, che suonava tanto: _tutti sanno chi sei_.

«Tutti si limiterebbero ad indentificarmi con il mio cognome, non come Stiles» e lo sapeva bene, perché lui era quello che passava inosservato in mezzo alla folla anche se aveva il potere di risultare unico ed irripetibile. Perché era quello che era cresciuto senza una madre e che era _il piccolo figlio amato dello sceriffo_ della contea, quello che era cresciuto in fretta e si era preso carico della famiglia rimastagli, quello intelligente che spiccava nei test attitudinali, ma possedeva un nome soltanto nella sua piccola cerchia ristretta, che una volta si limitava a soli tre membri – suo padre, Scott e Melissa, la madre di quest’ultimo – e che lentamente si era allargata grazie alla presenza di Allison – Jackson continuava imperterrito a chiamarlo Stilinski.

«Non è così che ti fai chiamare?» ed il sedicenne sentì un brivido percorrergli tutta la colonna vertebrale per l’allusione fondata che l’altro aveva lasciato trapelare, con guardo tagliente e conoscitore e Stiles ebbe la certezza che Derek Hale possedesse fin troppe informazioni su di lui, fino ad arrivare ad un nome che in realtà era fittizio e che nascondeva quello reale, ma che non riconosceva come tale. «Sono il re della scuola, ricordi?» doveva avere un’espressione al limite del ridicolo e completamente basita se Derek sentì il bisogno di dovergli dare ulteriori spiegazioni o forse voleva soltanto depistarlo e salvarsi. E si stava beffando di lui.

«Quello era un insulto» puntualizzò il figlio dello sceriffo.

«In effetti mi sono sentito profondamente insultato» dichiarò il moro con ilarità piccante, convenevole e fintamente provato.

«Era sarcasmo? Derek Hale sa fare del sarcasmo?» domandò retorico e con un’incredulità premente nelle iridi poco abituate, mentre il suo schema continuava a modificarsi e ad aggiornarsi.

Derek aveva una strana piega sulle labbra che assomigliava un po’ troppo ad un sorriso trattenuto e non si era neppure accorto che si era avvicinato così tanto a lui. «È colpa tua» un sussurro, un mormorio così indefinito che Stiles non seppe nemmeno come riuscì a percepirlo e ad identificarlo.

«Derek» proferì con il fiato in gola in una domanda silenziosa e confusa, mentre una mano dell’altro si avvicinava al suo viso e lo sfiorava, proprio quella dove faceva mostra di sé l’anello d’argento; riusciva a sentire il metallo carezzarlo.

«Puoi dirglielo» acconsentì il diciottenne, alzandogli il mento ed incastrando le perle di smeraldo in quelle d’ambrosia. «A tutte loro. Dagli la risposta che vogliono e smetteranno di girarti intorno. Non mi importa se possiederanno quest’anello».

Era strano il permesso che gli stava concedendo, aveva un sapore concentrato e con la missione di liberarlo, eppure trapelava quanto per lui valessero poco quelle copie e che confluisse il reale significato soltanto in quelli che appartenevano a loro due. «A me sì» il tocco di Derek sembrò vacillare e tremare, ma era così impercettibile che pensò di esserselo sognato. «Per me è importante e non ho mai sopportato chi possiede le mie stesse cose; non ci rinuncerò per causa loro» proferì con quella convinzione che gli attraversava tutto l’organismo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Condividerlo con te è già abbastanza, soffocante e schiacciante. Mi fa sentire _circondato_ ».

Le iridi di Derek si tinsero di una nuova sfumatura, piccole pagliuzze di blu elettrico, e il sangue di Stiles gelò, perché non poteva seriamente esserselo fatto scappare.

Derek gli afferrò la mano destra e la imprigionò tra le dita, mentre le labbra si posarono sulla triscele rossa dell’anello di Stiles, schioccando un bacio incandescente. «Se questo è quello che provoco in te dovresti rifletterci, perché non rinuncerò al mio».

Dietro le spalle lasciò uno Stiles al limite dello sbigottimento, con il cuore a mille e l’ossigeno assente nei polmoni, con l’anello che si stringeva sempre di più sul dito medio, circondandoglielo e bruciandolo.


	3. 3° Capitolo

«Un amore impossibile dici?» ripeté Lydia in forma di domanda, sovrappensiero e con la mente che raccoglieva informazioni _– quindi le ragazze passano dalla sua parte e lo sostengono perché si trovano nella sua stessa situazione_.

«È un’ipotesi» rispose Stiles prontamente, giocando distrattamente con il cibo non bene identificato che si ritrovava sul vassoio. «Ha detto che non potrebbe nemmeno ambire a dichiararsi, anche se non credo lo farebbe comunque».

A volte lui e Lydia si ritagliavano una quantità di tempo notevole per confrontarsi, per mettere le nozioni che avevano guadagnato a disposizione e permettere alle loro menti affini, che erano dotate di particolarità diverse, di scovare cavilli e risolvere misteri, accrescere la loro conoscenza e dilettarsi con argomenti che al resto del gruppo erano estranei e ostici. Altre volte avevano semplicemente bisogno di vedere con gli occhi dell’altro, poter scorgere ciò che uno dei due dava per scontato o che non notava neppure. Il loro acume ed intelligenza procedevano su binari differenti e il più delle volte si rivelavano essere delle risorse preziose ed essenziali.

Quella volta il bisogno di misurarsi con Lydia era stato un richiamo troppo forte e durante lo spazio di tempo dedicato alla mensa era stata messa al corrente di tutto quello che passava per la mente del ragazzo, con dettagli accurati, accresciuti dalla curiosità insaziabile della sedicenne.

Quello era il tipo di rapporto che loro due avevano instaurato, leale ed amichevole, di pari e complici e Stiles sapeva molto bene che non sarebbe mai sfociato in nient’altro e che il grande amore fanciullesco ed adolescenziale che provava per lei sarebbe rimasto per sempre dentro di lui, senza mai avere la possibilità di essere esternato e che, al contrario, con il tempo sarebbe potuto crescere o scemare. Stiles non sapeva proprio in cosa dover sperare.

«Non sarai troppo duro con lui?» gli fece presente la bionda fragola, addentando la sua pietanza con grazia.

«È Derek Hale, quello che non si piegherebbe mai davanti ad una cosa del genere e che ha il mondo ai suoi piedi» le rammentò il sedicenne con tutte le prove a testimoniarlo, facendo riferimento alla memoria che possedevano entrambi ed ai dettagli che non si lasciavano sfuggire.

«Forse è proprio questo il problema» annunciò pragmatica la ragazza. «Magari desidera qualcuno che sappia fronteggiarlo e tenergli testa e non qualcuno che bacia la terra dove cammina».

«Allora gli auguro tanta fortuna» sentenziò con scherno il figlio dello sceriffo, addentando una patata al forno che era, tra l’altro, l’unica cosa commestibile.

«Qualcuno a cui non può dichiararsi» ripeté a se stessa la Martin, come se fosse essenziale quel particolare. «Magari è una donna sposata».

Stiles per poco non si strozzò con l’acqua di quell’inconsistente bottiglietta, che sarebbe stata comunque fatale. «Ma con tutte le donne che ci sono al mondo per forza una sposata?».

Lydia lo guardò per niente scomposta, abbozzando un sorriso malizioso. «Derek è prestante, dannatamente bello e attira gli sguardi di chiunque quando cammina. Ed uno come lui, che si ritrova tutte le porte aperte, potrebbe ambire a qualcosa di pericoloso ed eccitante. Quindi sì, una donna sposata è una buona candidata».

«Non sono convinto» la interruppe il giocatore di lacrosse, prima che lei si lasciasse andare a chissà quale grande descrizione con protagonista il capitano della squadra di basket. Lydia amava quel genere di cose. «Lei, la ragazza della dichiarazione, sembrava sapere chi fosse. Quindi o sono tutte delle grandi stalker o è in questa scuola».

«Un’insegnante? Un’insegnante sposata?» gettò la Martin, riprendendo subito la palla al balzo e non lasciandosi scappare l’occasione.

«Questo argomento ti entusiasma esageratamente» la rimbeccò esausto il castano, prendendosi i capelli tra le mani, inorridito dall’immagine che gli si stava dipingendo davanti agli occhi. «Ma appoggio qualsiasi donna sposata se togli dall’elenco la Blake».

La bionda fragola arricciò il naso indispettita, correndo alla sua bottiglietta d’acqua. «Quella donna è stucchevole e fa una corte spietata a Derek».

«Già» articolò l’altro con i brividi che gli percorrevano tutto il corpo e che lo costrinsero ad abbracciarsi d’impeto.

La professoressa Jennifer Blake insegnava letteratura e sapeva sempre come rapportarsi con i suoi studenti e come lasciare impressa la propria materia, ma possedeva anche quella carta che giocava per via della sua veemenza e magnifica presenza. La sua bellezza spesso faceva da padrona e, la maggior parte delle volte, non tratteneva il suo essere civettuolo e provocante. Derek Hale era la sua preda preferita. «Derek la detesta» ma a volte Stiles conosceva troppe cose che aleggiavano attorno al diciottenne.

Lydia rimase con la bottiglia sospesa in aria, con la presa morbida e salda, e lo guardò per un lungo momento, studiando i lineamenti del suo viso. «C’è qualche altra nozione che non mi stai riferendo?».

Stiles riemerse dal suo guscio protettivo, lasciando le braccia incrociate sul tavolo della mensa vuoto che ospitava soltanto loro due e sbattendo le palpebre più volte come a voler fuggire o risvegliarsi, mostrando le iridi di miele puro. _Che mi ha baciato? Non baciato, baciato, ma mi ha baciato_ , era qualcosa, che a distanza di un giorno, non riusciva ancora a rimuovere dalla mente. «Lei l’ha incitato a provarci e per quanto le sue parole sembrassero di sostegno, i suoi occhi dicevano ben altro» si fermò e prese un lungo respiro, guardandola attentamente. «Lo stava rimproverando, rimproverando per la sua mancanza di coraggio e come può essere possibile se Derek appariva così perso quando parlavano di questa persona».

«Stiles» lo richiamò all’attenzione la ragazza, risvegliandolo da un’immagine che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso e l’anello prendeva a stringersi, diventando incandescente, ricordandogli dove le labbra dell’Hale si erano posate. «Hai mai pensato che potrebbe trattarsi di un ragazzo?».

«Un ragazzo?» le fece eco lui, annebbiato ed offuscato, completamente in balia delle onde. «Un ragazzo e Derek Hale?» era troppo assurdo per le sue orecchie. Ma era davvero così assurdo se accompagnava il gesto di dispetto e sfida che gli aveva lanciato, marchiando l’anello con l’impronta della sua bocca? Stiles non riuscì a non lanciare un’occhiata all’ornamento d’argento, stringendo le dita tra loro e sentendo la sua consistenza farsi sempre più prossima e calda. Era una maledizione, solo una maledizione dettata dalla sua mente facilmente suggestionabile.

«Riflettici» lo esortò la rossa, mettendosi dritta sulla seduta. «Lui ti ha detto che nessuna di loro potrà mai essere quella giusta, forse perché non esiste alcuna _lei_. E la ragazza della dichiarazione ha parlato di qualcun _o_ , non qualcun _a_. È andata dritta al sodo» fece una pausa e le iridi verdi – erano troppo diverse da quelle di _lui_ – si specchiarono in quelle d’ambra. «Aggiungici tutto il resto e colma le parti mancanti».

«Sono solo prove circostanziali» asserì il ragazzo, entrando in un campo che conosceva come i palmi delle proprie mani. «La scelta di pronomi non esclude nulla e se davvero fosse un ragazzo, non dovrebbe trasformarlo in un problema inaffrontabile».

Lydia rimase immobile per un tempo incalcolabile, la bottiglia d’acqua sospesa e le gemme di smeraldo fisse sulle sue. «Come?».

«Non è indifferente ai ragazzi» la sua convinzione era concreta e non tentennava, poiché aveva tutte le prove che potevano testimoniarlo, decine di momenti e situazioni, un pubblico vasto e la certezza di aver visto gli occhi del panorama maschile indugiare troppo sul capitano della squadra di basket. Per lui non era nemmeno così strano.

«È molto più complicato di così» rivelò la ragazza piena di conoscenza. «Esiste l’invidia, l’odio e la poca tolleranza. Derek non è davvero amato da tutti ed è circondato da molte insidie. Come potrebbe isolare tutto questo?».

Stiles scosse l’aria con un movimento musicale sordo creato con precisione dalle sue dita, appesantendo l’ambiente con le sue certezze. «Può farlo».

Era strabiliante ed intossicante come Stiles credesse nelle potenzialità di Derek, come se vedesse qualcosa che era precluso a tutti gli altri, come se conoscesse delle caratteristiche che erano permesse solo a lui. Lydia adorava poterli studiare. «E se fosse qualcuno che non prova alcun interesse?».

«Ti direi che è un masochista cronico» rivelò il figlio dello sceriffo con ironia svezzata, ma che poteva essere reale.

«Sarebbe da lui» meditò la ragazza, portandosi una ciocca rossa dietro un orecchio e guardandosi furtiva in giro. «Conosci la sua storia tragica?».

«Quale storia?» domandò il castano con sorpresa e smarrimento, non afferrando a cosa si stesse riferendo la sua interlocutrice.

«Derek al primo anno aveva una ragazza. Lei studiava il violoncello e non c’era verso che prestasse attenzione ad altro se non al suo strumento» dichiarò la sedicenne con leggerezza programmata e con cura, ricevendo uno sguardo interrogativo da parte della persona seduta di fronte a lei che sembrava chiederle delucidazioni. «Erano una coppia molto chiacchierata» si giustificò senza aggiungere spiegazioni, infastidita dalla perplessità del suo ascoltatore.

«Non eravamo nemmeno qui tre anni fa e sono terrorizzato dalle tue capacità di cacciatrice di gossip» chiarì turbato lo studente del secondo anno. «A cosa mi serve conoscere questa storia?».

«Potrebbe aiutarci a comprendere meglio i suoi comportamenti» semplificò spicciola la bionda fragola, senza tergiversare e camuffando abilmente la febbricitante voglia che aveva di raccontare i fatti.

Stiles parve a disagio e si passò una mano tra i capelli con la vana speranza di scacciare via quella sensazione sgradevole che l’avvolgeva e che gli suggeriva di non approfondire. «Non credo di volerla conoscere».

Lydia l’osservò per diversi momenti, pigiando sulla chiusura a scatto della bottiglietta d’acqua. «Lei è morta».

La testa di Stiles scattò nell’immediato, sgranando gli occhi all’inverosimile e rimanendo con la mano sospesa nel vuoto. «Come?» non era certo di aver capito.

«Tre anni fa, dopo qualche mese che avevano iniziato la frequentazione e vivevano il loro momento idilliaco e di scoperta reciproca. L’ha trovata Derek stesso al limite della foresta, aggredita da una belva che non è mai stata identificata» raccontò la rossa con tono moderato ed attento, calamitante ed ipnotico.

Stiles era sconcertato e depistato ed un’inquietudine malvagia si annidò intorno al suo cuore. «Era con lei?».

Lydia esitò e si morse accidentalmente le labbra scarlatte. «Non lo so, possibile. Esistono molte versioni, ma non conosco quella vera».

Stiles sospirò ed avvitò definitivamente il tappo nella sua bottiglietta. «Sei convinta che non voglia qualcuno per non rivivere l’esperienza?».

La ragazza negò con un unico gesto del dito indice, socchiudendo appena la bocca in un _no_ silenzioso. «Se esiste davvero questa persona tanto speciale per lui, credo voglia proteggerla da se stesso».

_Il suo nome era Paige_. Per tutto il giorno Stiles aveva continuato a ripensare alle parole di Lydia ed a ciò che rivelavano, non era riuscito a togliersele dalla testa nemmeno per mezzo secondo e in seguito, la storia era stata narrata, ma erano poche le nozioni che aveva estrapolato e che avevano davvero importanza.

Derek aveva amato una sola ragazza, aveva avuto occhi solo per lei e ritagliato ogni momento per passarlo in sua compagnia. Dopo la sua morte il comportamento del ragazzo era variato e benché frequentasse ancora il suo gruppo selezionato, che Stiles aveva etichettato dal primo minuto come branco, il suo coinvolgimento con le persone era diminuito sempre di più e l’aura di mistero ed intolleranza l’aveva circondato anno dopo anno.

Il figlio dello sceriffo non ci aveva messo molto a ricordarsi di quel caso di cui si era occupato suo padre diversi anni prima, delle circostanze misteriose in cui era morta la quindicenne, aggredita da un animale non bene identificato, ma che analizzando i morsi ritrovati sul suo corpo corrispondevano a quelli di un lupo e non era affatto fattibile, perché non se ne vedeva uno in California da oltre sessant’anni.

Ricordava anche che, sì, Derek Hale era stato trovato sul luogo del ritrovamento, ma anche che era sporco del suo sangue dappertutto, come se l’avesse stretta a sé per tutto il tempo e fosse rimasto con lei fino alla fine, aspettando che emettesse l’ultimo respiro; l’ipotesi che lui fosse stato con lei fin dall’inizio, e che magari fosse stato testimone dell’accaduto, non era qualcosa che sarebbe mai potuto essere scartato, ma Derek non ne parlò mai e farfugliò poche parole che le autorità si fecero bastare; i dettagli di un attacco animale erano poco importanti se non si aveva un colpevole da inseguire. Il caso fu semplicemente archiviato e chiuso.

Derek non aveva tutti i torti per essere quello che era diventato.

«So che non vuoi rivelarlo a nessuno, e riuscirei a tenerlo segreto, ma puoi confidarlo almeno a me» disse con accuratezza e moderando come meglio poteva le parole la ragazza biondo cenere che gli si parava davanti, con un piccolo sorriso timido e di incitamento.

«Heather, anche tu?» domandò con spiazzamento e scoraggiamento, rimanendo con il tomo di chimica appena poggiato sul bordo dello scaffale dell’armadietto, lontano perfino dalla metà del suo percorso per tornare al proprio posto ed essere sostituito da un nuovo libro.

Heather arrossì completamente, apparendo imbarazzata e beccata in flagrante. «È un bell’ornamento».

 _Certo, ornament_ o. Possibile che tutti volessero quel maledetto anello? «E lo possiede Derek».

La ragazza sembrò pizzicata sul viso ed arretrò di scatto con la testa, causando non intenzionalmente l’allargamento delle pupille. «Derek? No- cioè, sì. Derek. Certo!».

Stiles era perplesso e disorientato, colpito dalle numerose variazioni di tono della ragazza con cui era cresciuto e con cui condivideva i parziali ricordi di sua madre. «Heather, ti voglio bene, ma davvero, non ricordo affatto dove l’ho acquistato».

«Oh» soffiò scoraggiata e delusa la ragazza, abbassando gli occhi sull’oggetto placcato in argento che emergeva tra le dita del suo interlocutore. «Certo, scusa per il disturbo».

Il figlio dello sceriffo la osservò allontanarsi con la testa china e raggiunta subito dopo da un’amica, che aveva tutta l’aria di volere degli aggiornamenti; gli dispiaceva molto per lei, in un altro contesto e con un'altra storia, una che non implicava lui stesso, l’avrebbe sicuramente aiutata.

In realtà non aveva veramente mentito, non ricordava davvero dove avesse acquistato il suo prezioso anello, ma a quanto pareva nessuno in quell’edificio voleva credergli.

«Lei non è interessata a me» rivelò una voce maschile, calda e profonda, che gli penetrò il nervo acustico, insinuandosi sotto l’epidermide.

Stiles sussultò nell’esatto momento in cui la voce si scontrò con il suo orecchio sinistro, prendendolo alla sprovvista di spalle e l’enorme volume di chimica, che non era ancora stato riposto, gli cadde dalle mani, atterrandogli su un piede. «Derek, dannazione! Potresti evitare di causami infarti con le tue capacità sovrannaturali» sbraitò con un tumulto nel cuore e lo spavento a chiare lettere, aggrappandosi all’anta di metallo, causando la caduta di tutti gli altri libri e mordendosi le labbra per non lasciarsi scappare un urlo di dolore per il peso eccessivo che si era depositato sul piede.

«Capacità sovrannaturali?» gli fece eco il capitano della squadra di basket con scetticismo ed innalzando un sopracciglio.

«Sì. No. Lascia perdere» ciarlò il castano con stanchezza, chinandosi per recuperare tutti gli averi persi e scaraventarli dove trovava posto.

«Vuoi una mano?» chiese Derek con tono vagamente disinteressato, ma pronto per entrare in azione.

«Per carità. Mi mancherebbe soltanto che mi aggrediscano perché ci sono le tue impronte sui miei libri» straparlò il giocatore di lacrosse con isteria sfinita, prendendo gli ultimi volumi da terra. «O forse no, aiutami, così magari me li rivendo e almeno guadagno qualcosa. No, col cavolo, c’è tutto il mio lavoro qua dentro, che se li scordino».

«Stiles» lo ammonì il ragazzo più grande, ordinandogli di fermarsi.

Stiles sospirò stordito, completamente alla mercé delle forze che gli venivano meno e che lo costrinsero ad appoggiarsi al braccio piegato ed incollato all’armadietto aperto. «Potremmo andarcene via» propose con stanchezza, girando il capo alla sua sinistra per incontrare la figura dell’altro che si era sistemato vicino a lui.

«Insieme?» domandò Derek con un’esitazione che venne subito mascherata, aggrottando le sopracciglia e guardandolo a lungo.

«Perché no, Der. Io e te» rispose bonariamente il figlio dello sceriffo, illuminandosi di un sorriso che si proiettava nel futuro e che preannunciava avventure fantastiche. «Potremmo girare il mondo, arrivare dove nessuno potrebbe trovarci ed incontrare personalità bizzarre e affascinanti. Potremmo arrivare fino in Transilvania».

«Quindi vuoi scappare da ragazze assatanate per affrontare vampiri?» chiese il capitano con scetticismo evidente e pressante, innalzando le sopracciglia con fare allusivo e fissandolo come se non fosse davvero sorpreso della cosa.

«Certamente» assicurò il ragazzo iperattivo con entusiasmo, nell’atteggiamento che lo caratterizzava perfettamente, e strizzandogli un occhio con complicità assicurata. «Troverei anche la dimora perfetta per te, insieme ai tuoi simili».

Derek roteò gli occhi annoiato ed infastidito, come se fosse stato offeso e la sola idea lo disgustasse. «Non sono un vampiro».

Un risolino leggerò si alzò dalla parte di Stiles e le labbra rimasero curvate verso l’alto, scuotendo la testa con fare negativo. «No, certo che no. Nemici mortali».

Le perle di giada si soffermarono sul sedicenne per un tempo notevole, sondandolo e scandagliandolo a fondo, cercando una risposta ad una domanda che conosceva soltanto lui e rimanendo nel silenzio più assoluto.

«Ci stanno osservando?» domandò lo studente del secondo anno ad un certo punto imprecisato, mentre continuavano a fissarsi indisturbati, con un tono che andava dal curioso alla consapevolezza di conoscere già la risposta.

Derek si riprese con un secondo di ritardo di troppo e dovette immediatamente ritornare sul canale corretto che gli permettesse di seguire il flusso dei pensieri di Stiles ed i suoi cambi repentini. «Possibile» non gli serviva chissà quale indizio per capire che si riferisse agli studenti che li circondavano e che mascheravano le proprie conversazioni per guardarli, inventando nuove teorie e fantasticando su di loro.

Stiles mugugnò sofferente, spalmandosi meglio sul braccio ancora piegato e soffiando come un gatto braccato. «È come essere osservati da lupi famelici con i loro grandi occhi infuocati che aspettano soltanto di cibarsi delle mie carni».

«Occhi infuocati?» ripeté l’altro in una domanda sottile e quasi trattenuta, come se il respiro fosse incastrato in gola.

«Occhi rossi, come quelli degli Alpha» specificò con accuratezza il figlio dello sceriffo, senza badare troppo all’attenzione del suo interlocutore.

Le iridi di smeraldo tornarono a scrutarlo allo stesso modo di poco prima, quando gli argomenti _vampiri_ e _nemici mortali_ erano venuti a galla. Quasi tutti sapevano, secondo le leggende classiche, chi erano i nemici mortali dei principi della notte. «Non leggerai troppi libri?» gli domandò con scherno ed astuta noia sull’argomento, facendo riferimento anche agli evidenti gusti del minore.

«Oh, leggo sicuramente tantissimo e- aspetta. Leggere? Libri?» Stiles si voltò verso di lui con lo stupore evidente dipinto sulla sua espressione, scostandosi automaticamente dall’armadietto.

«Ti ho insultato per caso? Una mente brillante come la tua non si abbassa a leggere libri? Meglio fumetti?» la derisione maligna nella voce del giocatore di basket era chiara e definitiva, ma Stiles vedeva soltanto uno scudo che era stato alzato nell’immediato.

«No, che cosa? No, i libri vanno bene, vanno benissimo» Stiles sentiva un’ondata di terrore e fame di sapere che in quel momento lo stavano divorando. _Fumetti. Ho la faccia di uno che legge fumetti_? «Solo che-» si fermò di botto, mordendosi a sangue le labbra. Lui possedeva talmente tanti libri e fumetti che non avrebbe più saputo dove metterli e non era così strano che la gente presumesse che si dilettasse con tali passatempi, ma sentirli nominare da Derek Hale facevano suonare diversi campanelli d’allarme.

«Hale. Stilinski» lì richiamò all’attenti la figura autoritaria che apparve dietro di loro e che dedicò una nota speciale e diversa per i due cognomi. Per il primo speziata e lasciva e per il secondo di vera avversione e fastidio.

«Professoressa Blake» la salutò con garbo e cura il capitano della squadra di basket, riservandogli un pio sorriso di circostanza, ma che dava la giusta allusione.

Stiles si limitò a trattenere lo sbuffo infastidito ben evidente e ad accennare un gesto netto del capo per convenevolezza.

«Le lezioni sono ricominciate, non bighellonate nei corridoi e lei, Stilinski, farebbe meglio a darsi una mossa considerati i suoi numerosi ritardi alle spalle» li rimproverò candidamente la professoressa, aggiungendo un richiamò speciale per il minore dei due.

«I migliori si fanno attendere» rispose con pura ironia dovizia il figlio dello sceriffo, sfoderando un sorriso furbo che si dipinse sull’intero viso.

«Non sfidi la sorte, Stilinski e non influenzi negativamente il nostro capitano» l’apostrofò per bene, lanciandogli un’occhiata velenosa e una ammiccante al moro, dandogli successivamente le spalle e proseguendo verso la sua classe.

«Influenzare negativamente. Fa la smemorata per dimenticarsi che sono il migliore nei suoi corsi» la rimbeccò, facendole il verso il sedicenne, evidentemente infastidito dalla sua presenza.

«Ignorala» gli suggerì caldamente l’altro, apparentemente poco interessato alla vicenda e probabilmente ritenne che fosse arrivato il momento di allontanarsi e ritornare alla sua lezione, proprio quella con la Blake, ma quando provò a muoversi, la maglia scura che portava fu tirata indietro, costringendolo a fermarsi.

«Non andare da lei» gli intimò il castano, trattenendo l’indumento dalla mano sinistra ed ancorandolo al posto dov’era rimasto per tutto il tempo.

«Non mi mangerà» lo disse con un tono così indefinito che Stiles ebbe l’impressione che Derek potesse leggergli dentro e sentire tutte le sue emozioni contrastanti.

«Non ne sono così sicuro» proferì con voce soffusa e ilare, aumentando la presa sulla maglia.

«Ritira gli artigli, volpe. So gestirla» gli fece ben presente Derek, chiara allusione agli anni passati.

 _Volpe_? Soltanto suo padre tendeva a chiamarlo in quel modo, articolandolo per bene quando voleva fargli notare la similitudine del suo comportamento con quello del mammifero, quando la sua furbizia e scaltrezza uscivano fuori anche nei momenti più quieti e Stiles non aveva mai saputo dire se fosse un complimento o un’offesa; per lui era semplicemente il suo modo di essere. Ma dalla parte di Derek cos’era? Era una parola del tutto casuale o avrebbe dovuto indagare? «Sei troppo gentile con lei» era impossibile non notare il rimprovero che il giocatore di lacrosse gli stava rigettando contro, additandolo pesantemente.

Derek sembrò scottato e l’espressione dura che gli si dipinse sul viso non placò lo studente del secondo anno. «Si chiama _buon viso a cattivo gioco_ ».

Stiles indugiò con la presa che si faceva sempre più sentire e l’incapacità di lasciarlo andare tra le grinfie di una gatta oscura e astuta. «Non mi piace. Non mi piace come ti guarda, come ti gira intorno e come ti corteggia. È disgustoso».

«Stiles, puoi lasciarmi» il suo nome era una confortevole coperta che lo circondava in ogni dove e la morbidezza della voce con cui lo invita a lasciarlo, assicurandogli che nulla sarebbe accaduto, era come acqua di un ruscello depurato da ogni intervento esterno.

La mano destra si posò sulla sua a sottolineare che andava bene, che poteva farlo e Stiles si ritrovò ad osservare quell’arto da cui emergeva in tutta la sua fierezza l’anello identico al proprio, quello che Derek gli aveva baciato con dispetto e burla, giocando con lui, soltanto due giorni prima; l’anello che sentiva ancora bruciare dopo quel gesto.

Stiles si tirò indietro di scatto, lasciando immediatamente la presa e scrutando con orrore la sua stessa mano che agiva con vita propria e desiderosa di tornare dov’era un attimo prima. «Sì, certo, scusa» nell’ingarbugliamento delle sue parole, sparate a manetta, estrasse libri casuali – materie che quel giorno non avrebbe avuto – e sbatté l’anta metallica dell’armadietto in un tonfo assordante, procedendo a passo spedito, fin troppo veloce e pressante nella direzione opposta a quella del capitano della squadra di basket.

Se avesse provato a voltarsi, una sola occhiata sfuggente, avrebbe trovato Derek Hale ad osservarlo svoltare l’angolo nell’identica posizione in cui l’aveva lasciato.


	4. 4° Capitolo

Stiles possedeva un’abitudine che era iniziata un anno prima, poche settimane dopo l’inizio del suo primo anno al liceo di Beacon Hills, che manteneva costante e di cui aveva imparato a non fare a meno.

All’interno della palestra, durante gli allenamenti di basket, passava i suoi pomeriggi di studio intensivo, trascinandosi tutti i libri e gli appunti che gli sarebbero potuti servire e trafficando con il cellulare quando gli serviva una spiegazione in più o un anello di congiunzione.

Si ritirava nel suo mondo privato dove nessuno vi aveva accesso e dove non avrebbero potuto trovarlo, accompagnato soltanto dalle voci dei giocatori e dal palleggio continuo della palla che si era trasformata nella sua personale e rasserenante colonna sonora.

Quando era lì dava il meglio di sé come se niente avesse potuto toccarlo e difficilmente alzava il capo per lanciare un’occhiata fugace al campo, estraniandosi completamente da ciò che accadeva fuori dalla sua bolla protettiva.

«Attenzione!» a volte capitavano invece incidenti non prevedibili – anche se lui era uno sfigato cronico e non era estraneo a certi tipi di avvenimenti.

L’enorme pallone da basket di seicento grammi si schiantò ad una velocità stratosferica sul viso di Stiles, costringendolo a lasciar cadere tutto quello che aveva in mano e ad emettere un urletto di dolore non propriamente virile. Sentiva il naso pressato e schiacciato, quasi come se non l’avesse più e faceva un male cane.

«Boyd, vuoi per caso farti uccidere dal nostro capitano?» lo rimproverò abilmente e con una sfumatura di malizia provocatoria l’unica ragazza che seguiva regolarmente gli allenamenti con lui, ma che rimaneva sempre vicina al campo, a differenza sua che soggiornava sugli spalti più alti. «Ehy, Stiles, fammi vedere. Stai bene?» partì nell’immediato, avvicinandosi in un balzo che Stiles credette essersi immaginato nella confusione e nello scombussolamento dei sensi offuscati dalla pallonata.

Il figlio dello sceriffo inspirò dal naso ed il dolore crebbe maggiormente, accrescendo lo schiaffo di cuoio dal peso considerevole. «Se sposto le mani sono sicuro mi cadrà».

La bionda lo guardò con attenzione perforante, arricciando il setto nasale con grazia e scrutandolo attraverso il passaggio lasciato dalle falangi affusolate del ragazzo. «Avanti, Cappuccetto Rosso, fammi vedere il danno».

Stiles non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di spostare le mani e rimproverarla nuovamente per quel soprannome che gli aveva appioppato l’anno precedente per una motivazione a lui estranea – e non poteva essere così banale da riferirsi soltanto al suo abbigliamento composto da felpe rosse con completo di cappuccio –, che lei gli stava già toccando la parte lesa, infierendo. «Ahi, Erica, fa male!».

«Non sembra rotto» semplificò lei senza alcun pizzico di scuse, sfiorandolo con le punte delle dita e giurò di vedere le vene abilmente nascoste dalle maniche lunghe tingersi di puro inchiostro nero. «Ma forse dovrai metterci del ghiaccio».

«Grazie, dottoressa Reyes. E dove lo troverò mai del ghiaccio qui?» pronunciò con sarcasmo sofferente il sedicenne, roteando gli occhi e tornando a constatare con le proprie mani in che condizioni fosse il setto nasale.

Le labbra rosse della bionda si tinsero di un sorriso malizioso e predatorio che Stiles non apprezzava particolarmente, soprattutto considerando che Erica trasudava pericolo da ogni poro _e no, grazie_ non era quello che gli serviva in quel momento. «Se vuoi posso-».

«Me ne occupo io» la interruppe il capitano con voce baritonale ed imperiale, fermandola all’istante. «Stiles, vieni con me» e l’ordine era assoluto anche per lui.

Il sedicenne spostò lo sguardo da Erica al ragazzo per riportarlo indietro e ricominciare da capo, non si sentiva al sicuro con nessuno dei due, ma Derek lo guardava con durezza, lasciando trapelare che non avrebbe accettato un rifiuto e la diciottenne per un momento era apparsa sgomenta e poi aveva sorriso ilare, cedendogli il posto.

Stiles sbuffò sconfitto e si alzò dagli spalti, superando di poco la bionda e lanciandole un cenno di saluto. «Ciao, Erica».

«Ciao, Cappuccetto Rosso; attento a non farti mangiare dal lupo cattivo» ricambiò abile e furba, dedicandogli un nuovo sorriso di scherno sopraffino e di sfumature variopinte, scuotendo la mano in un gesto aggraziato di ulteriore saluto.

Da Derek ricevette un’occhiata tagliente che la inchiodò sul posto e che lei accolse con aria compiaciuta.

«Voi continuate il vostro allenamento senza ulteriori interruzioni» impartì letale il diciottenne, rimproverandoli in anticipo con gli occhi di ghiaccio che non accettavano discussioni.

Poi Stiles fu costretto a seguirlo negli spogliatoi della squadra.

Non vedeva Derek da due settimane, da quando la sua parte apprensiva e protettiva era venuta fuori senza che ce ne fosse alcun motivo e Stiles ancora non riusciva a spiegarselo. Se non si fosse risvegliato cos’altro si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire?

Rivederlo gli causava emozioni che non era capace di raggruppare e la tensione che gli cresceva dentro non l’aiutava in alcun modo.

Derek si diresse verso la zona di pronto soccorso immediato, prendendo da una valigetta colorata un sacchetto di ghiaccio secco, da cui ne erano visibili molti altri, e rompendolo, per passarlo successivamente nella mano tesa del sedicenne ed aspettare che lo poggiasse sulla parte lesa.

«Grazie» proferì il figlio dello sceriffo nel momento in cui lo accettò e lo portò sopra il setto nasale, sospirando di sollievo quando il contatto avvenne. «Molto meglio».

«Starebbe meglio se evitassi di tornare qui» lo riprese il capitano della squadra di basket, poco incline alle sue scelte.

«Non è certo la prima volta» lo smontò il castano, mettendolo al corrente delle sue disgrazie sportive.

«No, decisamente non è la prima volta» c’era solo consapevolezza e conoscenza nella sua voce profonda, come se sapesse esattamente di cosa parlasse e avesse bene in mente le immagini che ritraevano tutto quello.

Possibile che Derek Hale avesse notato in quell’anno e in quello appena cominciato tutto quello che era accaduto intorno a lui? «Mi piace stare qui, mi rilassa e studio meglio».

Le sopracciglia del diciottenne si aggrottarono in simultanea e lo sguardo era più perplesso che mai dietro quella corazza di impassibilità. «Credo che tu abbia preso un colpo più serio di quello che pensavo».

Stiles ridacchiò consapevole delle follie che uscivano dalla sua bocca e la risata riecheggiò nello spogliatoio, lasciando una traccia evidente sulle labbra piegate. «No, Der. Non so come spiegartelo, ma è così. È stato così dall’inizio, da quando casualmente sono entrato in palestra e voi vi stavate allenando. Ero stracolmo di compiti e non avevo un attimo libero, non sapevo nemmeno da dove iniziare, ma poi è cambiato tutto ed ero talmente immerso nei libri che non notavo nulla, se non la semplicità con cui mi stavo muovendo, la calma nella mia mente e il gioco di palla».

«Il gioco di palla?» gli fece eco Derek assorto nelle sue parole che ad orecchie esterne avrebbero equivalso a pazzia genuina.

«Mh, sì» annuì sovrappensiero il minore, sporgendosi meglio sulla panca in cui era seduto ed avvicinandosi maggiormente al suo interlocutore, togliendo accidentalmente il ghiaccio secco dalla parte del viso ancora arrossata e costellata di punti bianchi. «Ogni giocatore, anche le riserve, ha un tocco ben preciso, soprattutto nel palleggio, uno che lo identifica e che lo rappresenta e tra una materia e l’altra ho imparato a riconoscervi tutti da quel singolo movimento. È diventato un sottofondo fondamentale e ce n’è uno specifico che riesco ad individuare ed a isolare rispetto agli altri».

L’espressione di Derek era indecifrabile e Stiles si preoccupò così tanto che pensò di aver commesso un errore. «Qual è? Qual è quello che riconosci meglio?» alle orecchie allenate di Stiles suonava come un bisogno fisiologico conoscere la risposta a quella domanda, una lunga tortura che fremeva di cessare, ma che quasi sperava non arrivasse mai la sua fine.

«Oh» accidentaccio alla sua boccaccia che parlava sempre a sproposito e che non si fermava mai, straparlando talmente tanto da sfuggire continuamente al suo controllo. Perché riusciva sempre a parlare così tanto senza darsi un limite? E proprio con Derek Hale. «Il tuo» l’imbarazzo e la consapevolezza di aver rivelato qualcosa che possedeva una consistenza enorme lo invasero all’istante.

Le perle di smeraldo si ingrandirono incautamente e piccole pagliuzze di blu elettrico comparvero. «Perché?».

Lo sgomento e lo sbigottimento in Derek non sarebbero stati evidenti agli occhi di esterni, ma Stiles riusciva a vedere quella singola piega scura che lo smascherava e l’agitazione in lui non poté che aumentare. «Non ha importanza. È un dettaglio che non ha rilevanza».

«Stiles, dimmi perché» era perentorio, autoritario ed intransigente e non era una buona combinazione.

«Combacia con il mio battito cardiaco, sempre» era la cosa più intima e segreta che si fosse mai lasciato scappare. «Però è una cosa buona, perché mi permette di regolare il respiro e non lasciarmi trascinare dall’ansia o dal nervosismo».

Il diciottenne non appariva per nulla convinto del lato positivo appena espresso e guardava le sue mani come se si stesse domandando _è questo che faccio_? «Accade anche durante le partite?».

Le iridi d’ambrosia si aprirono splendendo nefaste e Stiles si sentì intrappolato. «Non lo so, forse. C’è troppo rumore, urla e schiamazzi e sono troppo sovraeccitato per concentrarmi su me stesso».

«Stiles» lo riprese con ferocia, esigendo la verità.

Il figlio dello sceriffo era seccato ed infastidito dal fatto che Derek non dovesse credergli e fosse in grado di smascherarlo senza fatica. «È possibile, è molto possibile».

Derek si alzò in una frazione fulminea, dandogli le spalle ed imprecando sottovoce e Stiles fu costretto a seguirlo. «Derek, aspetta» l’aveva superato senza sapere come ed improvvisamente si trovava con le spalle al muro e con il ragazzo davanti a sé, in una trappola casuale. Non sapeva nemmeno perché fosse così importante riparare ad un danno di cui nessuno aveva colpa, ma la reazione del diciottenne era troppo eccessiva e lo preoccupava oltremisura; tutto quello lo metteva a disagio ed aveva un pessimo senso di autoconservazione. «Non voglio che quando giochi pensi che qualcosa non vada e che non devi fare quel qualcosa in un certo modo, cambiando il tuo gioco. E non voglio neppure essere etichettato come visionario ed uno che ha troppo fantasia. Mi sta bene, mi sta bene così com’è» era fondamentale, era una piccola tacca della sua vita e Derek Hale c’era sempre stato nelle retrovie del suo mondo fatato; non avrebbe mai accettato che cambiasse e si modificasse e non avrebbe mai permesso che il playmaker perdesse la sua firma; una firma indelebile per le proprie orecchie.

Sulle labbra del capitano si disegnò una piega triste ed esausta, respirando direttamente dalla bocca del sedicenne posta vicino alla sua. «Non potrei cambiarlo nemmeno volendo e sì, Stiles, hai tantissima fantasia, ma non è questo il caso».

«Mi credi?» chiese con sgomento e stupore l’altro, schiudendo le labbra per la sorpresa.

«Sì» e l’intensità con cui lo disse lo annebbiò all’istante.

«Oh, bene» bofonchiò appena Stiles, rilassando le spalle e poggiandole leggermente sulla parete dietro di sé.

Nel momento in cui socchiuse gli occhi, Derek gli sfiorò con i polpastrelli il setto nasale con cura, procurandogli un repentino brivido che gli partì dal fondo della colonna vertebrale fino a raggiungere la cima. «Dovresti rimetterci del ghiaccio».

«Mh» brontolò il figlio dello sceriffo con sofferenza e dolore riacquistato, soccombendo alla morbida carezza del ragazzo dinnanzi a sé. «Non dovevi ricordarmelo, pessima mossa».

Un sorriso di sbieco si dipinse sul volto del capitano della squadra di basket e il divario tra loro diminuì ancora. «Vuoi che ti distragga?».

Stiles era troppo incantato e rilassato per dare un effettivo significato alla scena pittoresca in cui si trovavano, precipitandovi senza alcun freno. «Sarebbe un’ottima idea».

Il respiro di Derek lambiva le sue labbra e la punta del naso sfiorava il suo, mentre le dita bollenti toccavano appena il mento, alzandoglielo verso l’alto per permettergli di vederlo meglio ed a Stiles poteva andare bene anche così. Poteva stare bene. «Dovresti andare, gli allenamenti stanno per terminare» ma la magia poteva essere spezzata e Stiles riportato con i piedi per terra.

Derek era già più lontano e con lui anche il suo calore e Stiles doveva ammettere di sentirsi smarrito e destabilizzato, soprattutto perché non riusciva ad inquadrare cosa fosse successo. _No, è impossibile_. «Sì, hai ragione» proferì con voce ovattata, graffiandosi accidentalmente il setto nasale e mal trattenendo un lamento di dolore. «Mi dispiace di averti interrotto».

«Avevo finito» era una bugia, Stiles sapeva bene quanto tempo Derek rimanesse sul campo, anche dopo che l’orario degli allenamenti si era concluso e la squadra era tornata negli spogliatoi per lavarsi e sistemarsi. Soltanto il suo branco tornava indietro per un po’ di tempo, ma quello che solitamente rimaneva fino alla fine, insieme alle numerose materie, era proprio lui.

Stiles annuì soltanto, anche se entrambi erano a conoscenza della verità, e si avviò per andarsene via prima che potesse cambiare idea ed esporre domande che non avrebbe dovuto fare.

«Stai attento a dove metti i piedi» proferì il diciottenne con una nota snodata e forte che voleva essere disinteressata, ma che non suonò come tale.

Come Stiles non avrebbe dovuto guardarlo così intensamente, fermando la sua avanzata verso l’uscita. Chi dei due stesse fremendo per non separarsi dall’altro non era ancora chiaro. «Non posso promettertelo» e l’ironia dolce, insieme al divertimento che lo caratterizzavano, la fece da padrone, spezzando una situazione confusionaria.

Ma forse c’erano tante e troppe cose che non avrebbe potuto promettergli.

«Gliel’hai chiesto?» domandò Lydia con moderata cura quando arrivò dietro le sue spalle, sedendosi precipitosamente, ma con eleganza, sulla panca della mensa, accanto a lui.

Stiles ingoiò il suo pasticcio di carne confezionato e la guardò con un interrogativo ben stampato in faccia. «Cosa dovevo chiedere ed a chi?».

«A Derek, della sua persona speciale» disse la ragazza con disinvoltura, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo e non esistessero altre alternative.

«Perché dovrei chiedergli una cosa del genere?» domandò con sgomento e perplessità, fissandola con fare allusivo. «E perché presupponi che abbia avuto occasione di farlo?».

La rossa scosse le spalle con classe, guardando un punto oltre la sua schiena. «Intuito».

«Il tuo intuito è pericoloso e spesso mi mette nei guai» articolò il figlio dello sceriffo per nulla convinto e preoccupato dalle ripercussioni – anche se il proprio intuito aveva messo in situazioni assurde Scott e continuava a farlo.

«Però non sbaglia mai» gli fece ben presente la bionda fragola con fervore genuino, enfatizzando la sua superiorità. «Quindi?».

«Forse mi ci sono imbattuto qualche volta» _e ho ancora impressa l’ultima volta in cui sembrava volesse baciarmi_ – e non aveva nulla a che vedere con il bacio che gli aveva stampato sull’anello. Ma Stiles scacciò immediatamente l’immagine perché era troppo assurda e fuori discussione e mai parola doveva uscirne, men che meno con la numero uno del gossip incallito.

Lydia lo guardò sbalordita e delusa, come se avesse tradito se stesso e non lo riconoscesse. «E non l’hai sommerso di domande».

«No» confermò il sedicenne con una sfumatura che Lydia non riuscì a definire.

«Stiles-» ma non riuscì mai a chiedergli cosa la tormentava in quel momento e uno scenario terribile e crudele le si parò davanti le gemme di smeraldo.

Stiles non credeva di aver mai esagerato quando definiva le _ragazze di Derek_ maniacali, folli e fuori controllo e di essere melodrammatico quando si lasciava andare con il diciottenne alle sue lamentele sulla loro pericolosità e con il possibile agguato sempre dietro l’angolo. Non diffidava dalla concretezza con cui gli avrebbero strappato gli arti e se lo sarebbero mangiato, ma credeva che esistesse un limite anche per loro. Le aveva sottovalutate.

L’intera capienza di un vassoio contenente i cibi più liquidi e ripugnanti della mensa gli fu versato in testa nella sua interezza, scivolandogli sugli occhi ed in tutto il viso, riducendo i vestiti in un colabrodo, mentre i rimasugli cadevano a pezzi condensati sul pavimento lercio. I mormorii ed i sussurri striduli dei presenti echeggiavano per tutta la sala.

«Vuoi ancora mentirci, Stilinski?» domandò retoricamente e con cattiveria suprema la più accanita tra le ragazze di Derek, quella che con uno sguardo ben assestato suggeriva di fuggire a gambe levate se si teneva alla pelle e che teneva tutte le altre sull’attenti, con la probabilità che si sarebbe cibata anche di loro: Kate Argent; purtroppo imparentata con l’adorabile Allison, sua compagna di malefatte sotto lo sguardo rassegnato di Scott McCall.

Le perle ambrate di Stiles erano sgomente e sotto-shock, non aveva nemmeno la capacità di parlare e doveva ancora registrare ciò che era appena accaduto, isolare il cattivo odore che sentiva su di sé e dare un senso alle avversità che si stavano abbattendo senza che lui comprendesse nulla.

Lydia era saltata sulla seduta, alzandosi immediatamente in piedi e schivando l’ondata di cibo che si era riversata al suo affiancato. Gli occhi verdi precipitarono su di lei con la rabbia e la ferocia che urlavano il suo sdegno e l’incredulità del gesto. «Sei impazzita?».

Kate gli lanciò un’occhiata di sfida, intimandole di starne fuori e di averne anche per lei in caso contrario. «Il tuo amichetto deve solo stare al suo posto».

Ma di cosa stavano parlando? Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare lui?

«Stiles» una mano gentile e confortevolmente calda, che gli sembrava vagamente conoscente, gli rimosse quel che poteva dagli occhi, scostandogli i capelli appiccicati e pieni di residui disgustosi, buttandoli per terra mentre il mormorio intorno a lui cresceva a dismisura, senza riuscire a classificarlo.

«Der» soffiò il figlio dello sceriffo quando si rilassò a quel contatto, normalizzando il battito cardiaco e riprendendo possesso del respiro rimasto congelato, immobile ancora sulla panca in cui era e voltato di qualche grado verso la postazione in cui si trovava la bionda fragola che aveva lasciato il posto per affrontare il diavolo squilibrato in persona – Derek si era avvicinato con passo così felpato e silenzioso, destreggiandosi nello schiamazzo con maestria ed era giunto subito da lui, occupando, ancora in piedi, il luogo che era appartenuto precedentemente alla Martin.

Derek gli accarezzò piano uno zigomo, rispondendogli con il tocco e continuando la sua ispezione. «Va bene, ci penso io a te».

«Che cosa stai facendo?» domandò con spiazzo ed ira la bionda che teneva ancora il vassoio del crimine tra le mani, curate minuziosamente e con le unghie laccate di rosso sangue.

Derek non la degnò di alcuna occhiata e l’aria intorno a loro si fece pesante ed irrespirabile. «Rimedio ai tuoi casini».

La bocca di Kate si schiuse appena con sorpresa ed incredulità e la presa sul rettangolo di plastica dura divenne più premente, tanto che poteva essere spaccato con un ulteriore pressione leggera. «Stai preferendo lui a me» il veleno nella sua voce era letale e lo sguardo più maligno e minaccioso che mai.

Il capitano della squadra di basket invitò uno Stiles ancora inebetito ad alzarsi ed a seguirlo, ignorando la sua molestatrice e gli sguardi di tutta la mensa su di loro.

«Derek, fermati subito» ordinò con stizza l’Argent maggiore, sbattendo il vassoio sul tavolo sporco dei residui dell’arma usata sul figlio dello sceriffo e muovendosi per seguirlo e toccarlo.

«Non provarci nemmeno» l’intimò il diciottenne per tempo, un secondo prima che lei provasse a bloccare la sua avanzata poggiando una mano sul suo braccio. «Dovresti essere tu ad imparare a stare al tuo posto» gli occhi di giada erano furenti e pietrificanti e non lasciavano via di scampo. «Avvicinati a lui, respira la sua stessa aria, e non mi riterrò responsabile delle mie azioni» la minaccia era pesante e burrascosa, non ammetteva scivolate ed errori casuali, neppure un colpo d’occhio accidentale.

Si voltò con aria circospetta tutto intorno, scrutando alcuni volti ad uno a uno e rincarando la dose. «Questo vale per tutte voi».

Nello sgomento della sala Derek Hale trascinò Stiles Stilinski con lui.

Stiles fu portato negli spogliatoi della squadra di basket, benché lui appartenesse a quella di lacrosse e con tanto di armadietto al suo interno con le proprie cose, anche se era vuoto e privo di ricambi perché quel giorno non aveva alcun allenamento.

Derek lo posizionò davanti il soffietto della doccia, deponendo alcuni vestiti di sua proprietà sul muretto lì vicino, con accanto un telo-doccia asciutto e pulito, sparendo subito dopo dal suo campo visivo e lasciandogli la sua intimità.

Quale intimità? Cosa doveva fare?

Guardò appena le maniche della sua felpa, impregnata di brodaglia inodore e zuppa di funghi essiccati o chi faceva per loro.

Nella nebbia in cui era caduto convenne che fosse il caso di toglierla, lanciandola per terra, seguita dal resto dei vestiti e dalle scarpe.

L’acqua calda e meticolosa si aprì immediatamente e si immerse sotto il suo getto con trepidazione instabile, lasciandosi accarezzare lentamente e ripulire dalla cattiva sorte che era precipitata su di lui e che appariva vogliosa di macchiarlo.

Pian piano il liquido trasparente lavò ogni traccia del sudicio che gli era caduto addosso, accompagnato dal suo sfregare che era iniziato lentamente, ma che poi aveva dominato, lasciando che alcuna traccia fosse più visibile. Che cosa stava usando? Erano i prodotti di Derek quelli con cui si stava lavando? Avrebbe avuto il suo odore?

Quando lo scorrere dell’acqua fu chiuso, l’enorme asciugamano fu preso e se l’avvolse tutto intorno, fin sopra la testa, abbracciandosi di conseguenza e stringendosi forte, confortandosi tacitamente. Poteva essere che anche quello possedesse l’odore di Derek? Stava uscendo completamente fuori di testa? Cosa sarebbe accaduto una volta indossato i suoi vestiti?

Rimase a crogiolarsi nei suoi pensieri avvolto dal telo-doccia per qualche minuto, finché l’esigenza di vestirsi non fu imminente e le mani andarono a prendere ciò che gli occorreva, facendogli indossare i pantaloni della tuta blu notte di Derek, che dovette stringere notevolmente con il laccio elasticizzato incorporato, contro la sua volontà e una maglia più scura di qualche taglia più grande, priva di alcun disegno e che gli arrivava a metà coscia. Il suo essere ridicolo poteva solo aumentare.

Raccattando ed arrotolando i suoi averi sporchi, uscì dalla zona riservata alle docce e trovò il diciottenne che lo stava ancora aspettando. L’aveva ascoltato per tutto il tempo?

«Grazie» mormorò monocorde, abbassando di poco il capo troppo abbattuto e mortificato per poterlo guardare negli occhi, rimanendo nella penombra della stanza e permettendo a piccole gocce non ancora asciugate di irrigargli il viso, causate dai capelli asciugati a tentoni.

«Stai bene?» domandò il capitano quando lo vide arrivare, stretto in se stesso e con un rotolo di abiti ammucchiati che frapponeva tra sé e chiunque vi fosse davanti, trasformandolo in uno scudo precario.

«Umiliato, ma dovrei averci fatto l’abitudine. Non che non mi aspettassi che un giorno qualcosa del genere sarebbe accaduto, ma ignoravo che ne saresti stato la causa» sproloquiò il figlio dello sceriffo con amarezza dominante e sospirando internamente.

Derek gli si avvicinò lentamente, parandosi davanti a lui e scrutandolo con attenzione dovizia. «Nessuno ti ha mai fatto questo».

«Non importa» affermò il sedicenne con una cadenza forte e lontana che dissolveva gli avvenimenti accaduti alla propria persona. «Ho solo abbassato la guardia».

«Non dovresti nemmeno tenerla alzata» rettificò il maggiore con poca indulgenza, adombrando lo sguardo ed indurendo i tratti del viso.

La mano di Stiles si mosse in un gesto che sembrava imitare la cancellazione di qualcosa, qualcosa di poca importanza e quello stesso qualcosa che a Derek non piacque molto. «Lei lo sa?».

Il moro non dovette metterci molto per capire a chi si stesse riferendo l’altro, l’insistenza e l’ossessione di Kate Argent era conosciuta a tutti. «Che cosa?».

Le spalle del giocatore di lacrosse si incurvarono, ma si abbandonarono parzialmente alla parete posta dietro di sé, anche se il suo istinto lo incitava ad andar via. «Che sei seriamente interessato a qualcuno» non avevano mai toccato quell’argomento, entrambi erano consapevoli che l’altro sapesse e viceversa, ma da muto accordo, dopo che Stiles inconsapevolmente e senza alcuna intenzione ne era venuto a conoscenza e Derek si era semplicemente limitato a far finta di nulla, ignoravano la cosa.

«Lo sanno quasi tutte» affermò il capitano con assenteismo, raggruppando tutte coloro che gli correvano dietro.

«E ancora non si rassegnano?» domandò il sedicenne con stupore vivido, sgranando gli occhi di miele e alzando la testa per poterlo guardare.

«Alcune sono più temerarie di altre» semplificò il playmaker, sottolineando l’ovvio.

«Mh, sicuramente Kate Psicopatica Argent lo è» sbuffò con divertimento e pericolo in agguato, ma l’espressione di Derek cambiò e Stiles lo guardò con un interrogativo enorme impresso sul viso. «Che c’è?».

«Ho avuto qualcosa con lei» rivelò Derek alla fine con una nota stonata ben controllata e Stiles non sapeva bene come avrebbe dovuto interpretarla.

«Oh» mormorò con stupore autentico, cogliendo nell’immediato il significato di quella rivelazione e cosa comportasse effettivamente _qualcosa_. «Pessima scelta, Der».

Derek mugugnò in approvazione, poggiandosi appena alla parete adiacente con la spalla, così vicino a Stiles da poterlo sfiorare. «Ero al secondo anno e non era il mio periodo più florido. Ed onestamente non mi importava con chi ero e cosa facevo».

Le perle d’ambrosia erano totalmente catturate della figura del capitano e l’attenzione era tutta radicata su di lui. Stiles sapeva esattamente il perché dell’indifferenza verso il mondo e delle conseguenze che per Derek sembravano non esistere, l’inesistenza degli eventi e l’assenza di sapore nelle cose; _la morte di qualcuno che hai amato è devastante_. Ma com’era quando l’hai tenuta tra le braccia fino al momento dell’ultima espirazione? «E poi?».

«Le cose sono cambiate» anche quello era evidente, ma a Derek sembrava piacere eccessivamente sottolinearlo, risparmiandosi di pensare e formulare nuove parole.

Stiles esitò e si morse le labbra per reprimersi, perché sapeva esattamente che stava entrando in un campo minato, uno in cui aveva tacitamente promesso di non addentrarsi. «Ti sei innamorato».

Le iridi di smeraldo si depositarono in quelle di miele puro ed il respiro di Stiles si mozzò. «Sì» confermò con voce morbida e devota e Stiles desiderò che non lo guardasse in quel modo così speciale e pieno di significato, come se il diretto interessato fosse lui e faticasse sempre di più a tenerlo per sé. «L’ho fatto».

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli quando, in quale anno fosse, com’era avvenuto e chi fosse, ma avrebbe dovuto far morire tutte quelle domande dentro di sé. «È una buona cosa» ma a volte si chiedeva se Derek non si sentisse in colpa nei confronti di Paige.

L’intensità dello sguardo del moro divenne così affilata e tagliente che avrebbe potuto infilzargli il respiro e strappargli il cuore. «Sei ancora dell’idea che dovrei sceglierne una tra loro?».

Le sue ragazze. Poteva esisterne almeno una in tutta quella cerchia di sciroccate e fissate, una che avrebbe saputo come trattarlo e cosa dirgli, allietandogli le giornate e risollevandolo dalla sua cupezza, far scomparire il senso di colpa del sopravvissuto e far sparire la convinzione di non essere all’altezza della persona di cui era realmente innamorato? «No, meglio tenerle alla larga, a costo di immolarmi per la causa».

Le labbra di Derek simularono uno sbuffo di risa e Stiles avrebbe pagato oro per non perderselo. «Non dovresti farlo, non dovresti nemmeno essere qui» quello non era un rimprovero da parte del capitano, ma nascondeva un’amarezza sofferta che soffocava dentro di sé.

«Oh, va bene. Meglio io che la tua persona speciale» disse con leggerezza e spensieratezza, senza notare di aver pronunciato con facilità le parole con cui identificava quello specifico individuo astratto per cui il playmaker provava qualcosa.

Derek non disse niente in proposito e passò oltre, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui per un solo secondo. «Vuoi fare il martire?».

«No, ma perché dovrebbe affrontare quella massa di scalmanate, quando la sua unica colpa è quella di essere amata da te» proferì il sedicenne con solennità e dovizia, abbassando piano la testa e riportando gli occhi sugli indumenti ancora imbrattati e maleodoranti. Quasi si pentì di aver parlato tanto, di aver espresso ad alta voce sentimenti che Derek non aveva nemmeno suggerito tacitamente. Amare qualcuno era qualcosa di immenso e totale e non aveva alcuna prova che fosse già in quell’ultima fase.

«E la tua? Qual è la tua colpa?» domandò il capitano della squadra di basket con un tono così profondo, radicato ed intimo che Stiles tremò tutto.

 _Probabilmente il non sbarazzarmi di questo anello_. «La testardaggine e cocciutaggine» pronunciò sornione con un sorriso così largo ed accattivante che non lasciava indice di dubbio, stringendo sotto il mucchio di vestiti sporchi quell’oggetto metallico che bruciava come fuoco sul suo dito.

La mano destra di Derek si posò sulla sua guancia, risalendo verso l’attaccatura dei capelli ancora umidi e ricoprendogli l’orecchio, lasciando percepire il freddo metallo del suo anello gemello sulla pelle e costringendo Stiles ad alzare il volto per renderlo più vicino al proprio. «Sì, ne hai da vendere» soffiò con voce forte e compatta, sfiorandogli con la punta del naso la tempia e soffermandovisi per un tempo eccessivamente prolungato. «Questo odore andrà via presto».

Stiles per tutto il tempo l’aveva guardato con occhi giganti e così pieno di interrogativi da non farne emergere nemmeno uno, con il battito talmente accelerato e sconclusionato che aveva la certezza che gli sarebbe scoppiato nel petto senza che se ne accorgesse, scappando dai segnali confusi che Derek continuava a lanciargli, mettendolo in situazioni equivoche che possedevano significati ben precisi.

La vicinanza con Derek non faceva altro che metterlo in crisi, dubitando di tutto quello che aveva intorno. «Non usare i tuoi super sensi lupeschi su di me» mugolò scontento quando una via d’uscita gli fu presentata, permettendogli di rallentare il battito cardiaco e riprendere possesso di se stesso. Ma nell’esatto momento in cui pronunciò quella frase, il tormento a quale dei due odori si riferisse lo sovrastò: l’evidenza dello sfortunato incidente o la sua essenza?

«I miei cosa?» chiese stralunato ed incerto il diciottenne, innalzando le folte sopracciglia scure e scostandosi dal suo tepore per poter incontrare i suoi immensi occhi comunicatori.

Stiles avvertì immediatamente il calore dell’altro allontanarsi e l’interrompere del loro contatto, contatto che veniva mantenuto dalla mano ancora premuta contro di lui. «Der, dovresti ignorarmi quando dico queste cose, non darmi corda».

«Mh» meditò il moro, accarezzandogli con il pollice lo zigomo e soppesando le parole appena udite. «Ti ignorano spesso?».

«Dovrei dirti di no, che sono osannato e che tutti pendono dalle mie labbra, che sono fantastico e meraviglioso. Ma no, non attiro molte attenzioni» corse come un fiume, riempiendolo di parole e concetti senza valore ed ipotetici, quelli che gli avrebbe confidato per pavoneggiarsi. Ma Derek era troppo bravo a smascherarlo ed era inutile provarci.

«È un vero peccato» gli confidò ammaliatore direttamente nel nervo acustico che lo attraversò completamente, offuscandogli il cervello. «Non sanno quello che si perdono dal tuo straparlare».

Stiles soffiò offeso, assestando un colpo privo di forza sul torace del ragazzo, rubandogli un secondo sbuffo di risa e costringendolo a rompere completamente il contatto fisico tra loro. «Nessuno ti costringe ad ascoltarmi».

Nel momento in cui Derek avrebbe dovuto rispondere, la campanella che informava della fine dell’ora ricreativa risuonò rombante in tutto l’edificio, cogliendo i due completamente impreparati e sovrapponendosi tra loro.

Immediatamente Stiles ricadde nella realtà della vita ed in tutto quello che gli era accaduto soltanto mezzora prima, la consapevolezza che avrebbe dovuto affrontare un intero istituto che aveva la sua storiella sulla punta della lingua, parlandone a ripetizione e cambiando i fattori, finché la storia non si sarebbe trasformata del tutto, dipingendolo come un mangiatore di uomini che aveva stregato ed incantato il loro beneamato capitano, sottraendoglielo. _Che sciocchezze_. «La pacchia è finita».

Derek parve intercettare ciò che si nascondeva nel suo animo e la concretezza che avrebbe dovuto affrontare una volta uscito da quel luogo sicuro ed appartato. «Sono certo che riuscirai a gestirle, ma puoi riferirmi ogni cosa».

«Non ce n’è bisogno, non vorrei che le divorassi e distruggessimo il loro sogno idilliaco» scherzò il figlio dello sceriffo con una conca gravosa che si creava intorno al cuore, semplificando tutto con un gesto della mano di sufficienza.

«Verrò a saperlo comunque» sottolineò Derek caldamente, con precisione e l’evidenza della cosa.

Le labbra di Stiles si curvarono verso l’alto, scuotendo la testa rallegrato e conoscitore delle sue grandi doti di raccoglitore di informazioni. «Non mi aspetterei nulla di diverso, re della scuola» proferì con scherno leggero, strizzandogli un occhio con complicità e divertimento, congedandosi con un cenno appena visibile ed uscendo dal suo campo visivo.

Quando rientrò nei corridoi affollati dell’istituto e gli occhi dei presenti si piazzarono tutti nella sua direzione, l’odore intossicante e rassicurante di Derek lo avvolse completamente ed i loro sguardi e bisbigli non filtrati divennero un sottofondo incorporeo ed inconsistente, scivolandogli addosso senza possedere alcun potere.


	5. 5° Capitolo

La situazione non era poi cambiata molto, l’aria era sempre incredibilmente pesante ed elettrica, per quanto le cose sembrassero quiete e parzialmente tranquille, ma Stiles veniva attanagliato dalla sensazione di essere costantemente sotto osservazione e da quel momento di stasi pronto ad esplodere in qualunque istante. Aveva come la certezza che qualcosa dovesse ancora scatenarsi o forse stava semplicemente diventando paranoico.

«Sei sicuro di star bene?» domandò Lydia con una leggera sfumatura di apprensione e preoccupazione, osservando i suoi movimenti studiati e quanto mai impacciati con cui si destreggiava nel suo armadietto per prendere l’occorrente che gli sarebbe servito nell’ora successiva.

«Ancora, Lyds? Sto bene, come due giorni fa, un’ora fa e cinque minuti fa appena scattati» la rassicurò il figlio dello sceriffo con sana esasperazione genuina ed un sorriso criptico sulle labbra.

La ragazza indugiò sullo studio del suo viso che gli suggeriva ben altro, inclinando di un millimetro il capo e stringendo meglio su un fianco l’unico libro che si portava dietro. «E Derek?».

Stiles si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva, ruotando la testa e sgranando gli occhi allucinati. «Cosa c’entra Derek?».

«È qualcosa che tocca entrambi, tormentano tutti e due e hanno preso di mira te, quindi come sta Derek?» articolò minuziosamente la rossa con faccia tosta e senza scomporsi, ripetendo con chiarezza la domanda.

«Perché sei convinta che io sappia sempre cosa gli ronzi nella testa?» chiese retoricamente, ma con sincero interesse il giocatore di lacrosse. «E perché credi che questa storia lo turbi?».

«Perché a differenza di tutti noi, tu sai decifrarlo, anche quando non vi rivolgevate la parola» asserì serafica la ragazza, testimone oculare delle sue prodezze e perfettamente conscia di ciò che affermava.

«Non siamo dei gran chiacchieroni, Lyds» sbuffò annoiato il sedicenne, roteando gli occhi ed ignorandola volontariamente.

«Sono sicura che riesci comunque a sfinirlo» ammiccò con portamento perfetto la bionda fragola, curvando le labbra in una piega che Stiles descrisse come terrificante e poco rassicurante.

Stiles la guardò con durezza e giudicandola severamente, per niente incline alla sua fantasia troppo sbilanciata e che vedeva lui come protagonista, qualunque fosse il senso delle sue continue frecciatine. «Non hai risposto alla mia domanda e sei pregata di farlo».

Lydia seccata soffiò una bolla d’aria, perfettamente conscia che per _pregata_ intendesse malvagiamente _obbligata_. «È intervenuto per soccorrerti, ha mosso pesanti minacce a chiunque fosse in quella stanza ed altrove e la sua ira era palpabile, quindi direi che la parola _turbato_ è un eufemismo».

«Si sentirà soltanto responsabile di una storia che nessuno ha capito e di cui si stanno creando castelli che non esistono» semplificò nei minimi termini il figlio dello sceriffo, scrollando le spalle e dando poca importanza a fatti che la ragazza elevava.

La sedicenne negò vistosamente con il capo, annullando le sue parole. «Tu non hai visto com’era. Hai visto soltanto la parte che si è presa cura di te, quella che ti ha portato via con sé e che ti ha fornito i propri indumenti per proteggerti» l’intensità della voce crebbe e il ragazzo si vide completamente riflesso nelle iridi di smeraldo della sua interlocutrice. «Non hai assistito a quella parte che sarebbe capace di radere al suolo l’intero istituto se qualcuno osasse anche soltanto sfiorarti con la mente».

Stiles fu avvolto da un velo che lo intrappolò totalmente, mentre una scarica elettrica gli attraversava tutta la colonna vertebrale e la mente collocava il giusto significato nel luogo apposito. «Non è così».

Lo sguardo di Lydia si fece limpido e pieno di così tante verità e spiragli da fargli girare la testa, sottraendogli una bolla d’ossigeno che si incastrò nella trachea. «Ne sei convinto?».

Nel momento in cui la sua mente tentava di partorire una risposta sensata e che non lo portasse a picco, il figlio dello sceriffo fu attaccato da una piovra bionda ed avvenente, incredibilmente bella, che gli avvolse le braccia al collo, stringendoselo contro e stroncandogli il fiato. «Vieni alla partita stasera?» domandò con voce velata, ma perfettamente studiata direttamente nel nervo acustico.

«Ciao, Erica» salutò come unica risposta il ragazzo, voltando di poco la testa per poterla guardare e farle intendere di averla riconosciuta senza alcun problema, abituato alle sue strane manie di protagonismo e al suo essere amante di ogni possibile contatto umano, espansiva e senza alcun pudore, ma usando quella spolverata non proprio sorda che metteva in evidenza il modo corretto in cui due persone normali si salutano quando si incontrano. Era una battaglia un po’ persa, ma Stiles era temerario e ad Erica piaceva stuzzicarlo.

«Dai, Stiles. Non puoi perdertela e non puoi lasciarmi da sola. Sei l’unico che mi fa compagnia in queste occasioni» perseverò la bionda con tono lamentoso ed abbagliante, cercando di ammaliarlo e portarlo dalla propria parte.

Il sedicenne roteò gli occhi verso l’alto, ormai – quasi – immune alle tecniche di conquista della ragazza e conoscitore della verità. «C’è Isaac».

Erica brontolò, scuotendo la testa con fare negativo ed imbronciandosi teneramente, anche se l’aggettivo _tenero_ era l’ultimo che le si potesse associare e il solo averlo pensato traumatizzava Stiles. «Isaac sta sempre con la squadra di lacrosse a spettegolare».

«Non credo che Scott sappia cosa significhi _spettegolare_ » intervenne il sedicenne con perplessità ed orrore, ingrandendo leggermente gli occhi e rendendosi conto di essere stato magicamente estratto dall’appartenere alla squadra di lacrosse; non che fosse un problema, fare la riserva era il massimo delle sue ambizioni in quel momento.

«Ti prego, Stiles» piagnucolò la diciottenne, mettendo maggiormente e con classe in evidenza il labbro imbronciato e stringendolo ancora più forte. A volte sapeva essere così infantile che era impossibile gestirla. «Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego».

«Va bene, verrò» asserì sfiancato, ma allo stesso tempo energicamente, rispondendo al suo bisogno di compagnia che consisteva soltanto nel torturarlo e divertirsi con lui a sue spese – non era vero, lui non riusciva a resisterle.

«Sapevo di poter contare su di te» proferì Erica languidamente e con perfetto controllo, ritornando padrona di se stessa in meno di una frazione di secondo e dedicandogli un sorriso accattivante e provocatorio, schioccandogli un bacio pieno di implicazioni sulla guancia sinistra e pasticciandola di un rossetto rosso così evidente che emergeva in modo destabilizzante sulla carnagione nivea di Stiles, mettendo in mostra la perfetta impronta delle sue labbra. «Derek sarà entusiasta» dichiarò con vigore tra sé e sé, ma con la chiara intenzione di farsi sentire dai suoi interlocutori, sciogliendo la presa dal ragazzo ed accennando un gesto di saluto ipnotico. Erica era sparita com’era arrivata.

_In quale universo_? Stiles sospirò, ignorando le strane allusioni che Erica continuava a lanciargli, e si tastò la guancia dove era stato depositato il bacio, provando a cancellare la macchia di rossetto che gli aveva lasciato in eredità, ma con scarsi risultati. «Grandioso, adesso avrò una tresca con lei e sarò il mostro che spezza il cuore di Derek Hale».

«E tu mi hai nascosto una vita amorosa così interessante?» chiese fintamente offesa ed oltraggiata la rossa che era rimasta in silenzio a gustarsi la scena, traendo più informazioni possibili.

Stiles le lanciò una tale occhiata di fuoco, così risentita e profondamente tradita che avrebbe dovuto farla ritornare sui suoi passi, cosa che ovviamente non sarebbe accaduta. «Sei una pessima amica, Lydia».

Lydia ammiccò sopraffina, strizzandogli un occhio compiaciuta e tendendogli un fazzoletto di carta pulito. «Vedi di non spezzarglielo davvero il cuore».

Il figlio dello sceriffo lo prese tra le mani, passandoselo sul viso e cancellando come meglio poteva l’impronta cremisi che piano piano sfumava. «Sarebbe più facile il contrario».

«Sei più forte di lui» asserì come unica verità la sedicenne, con una profondità così abissale che avrebbe potuto perdersi.

Stiles indugiò scioccato e stupito, bloccandosi a metà strada e guardandola come se fosse la prima volta. «Forse non sei così pessima».

La ragazza roteò gli occhi per nulla sorpresa, ma quasi come se avesse arrecato offesa al suo onore, e lo spinse verso la porta del bagno come unico messaggio, che non ammetteva molte interpretazioni.

Stiles le dedicò un ghigno furbo ed accattivante, con la vittoria nelle tasche, come una vera volpe e Lydia si ritirò per non mostrare la sconfitta.

Non era una gran novità, ma faceva sempre un grande effetto vedere la palestra dove si rintanava per sfuggire al mondo ricolma di urla e schiamazzi portati dalle persone pronte per il tifo ancor prima che iniziasse la partita. Eppure da due anni faceva quella vita e il palcoscenico era lo stesso ogni volta ed il popolo femminile e maschile diventava un tutt’uno e non era bene identificabile chi urlasse di più, ma era evidente che non esistessero nemmeno posti in piedi e lui aveva costantemente la fortuna di averne qualcuno già preso, quasi vicino al campo, ma con la visuale più alta.

La prima volta non era stato così fortunato, aveva dovuto costringere Scott ad andare con lui, promettendogli mari e monti, perché la curiosità era troppo alta ed aveva perfino partecipato ai loro allenamenti e non poteva proprio perdersi la prima partita di campionato; se si fosse annoiato, avrebbe cambiato i suoi piani.

E non poteva certo lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione per vedere il famoso Derek Hale stracciare la squadra avversaria ed anche capire perché il mondo lo amasse.

Gli allenamenti non erano propriamente elettrizzanti e Derek si impegnava molto poco in quei momenti, come se fosse una tranquilla passeggiata nel bosco in primavera. Era legittimo, non doveva giustificarsi con nessuno.

Ma Scott era stato lento ed avevano perso tempo e di certo lui non si aspettava una cosa del genere, non tutta quella confusione e le grida esagerate, l’ammasso di persone accalcate e la visuale quasi inesistente. Era certo che ad un concerto della band del momento ci fossero meno ragazzine urlanti.

Non aveva visto quasi niente, aveva fatto di tutto per sfruttare la sua corporatura mingherlina ed ancora non forgiata dagli allenamenti di lacrosse – non che fosse uno sportivo e dedito alla forma fisica, e parecchi allenamenti li aveva anche saltati, ma avevano comunque dato i loro frutti – e si era districato tra i corpi delle altre persone, passando in mezzo alle gambe, saltellando e facendo dei sorpassi, ma non ne aveva tratto molti risultati e comunque il suo migliore amico era rimasto indietro, poco interessato ed anche sorpreso e scoraggiato dalla folla.

Era stato un vero disastro e si era dovuto accontentare dei vari spirargli che riusciva a scovare, ma anche quelli a lungo andare non erano bastati e Scott, spuntato chissà dove e quando, l’aveva afferrato dalla maglia con la stampa della primissima locandina del primo film di Star Wars e l’aveva guardato eloquentemente e con un messaggio ben chiaro e Stiles dovette arrendersi e ritornare sui propri passi, senza neppure aver potuto dare uno sguardo al tabellone e scoprendo soltanto il giorno dopo chi avesse vinto. Loro.

La seconda volta era andato da solo – Scott l’avrebbe raggiunto insieme a tutta la squadra di lacrosse –, un po’ timoroso ed insicuro; forse era arrivato troppo presto e la palestra era ancora vuota, benché tutta la squadra fosse negli spogliatoi, e vicino agli spalti e sul campo c’era soltanto Erica Reyes.

All’epoca non si erano mai rivolti la parola, Stiles nei pomeriggi degli allenamenti arrivava in silenzio, trascinandosi lo zaino ed i numerosi libri, e si sedeva sul penultimo gradino degli spalti, mentre Erica era sempre in prima linea a vederli giocare. Isaac la raggiungeva quasi alla fine o a volte non si faceva proprio vedere.

Stiles era rimasto a metà della soglia, dentro la sua enorme felpa rossa con il cappuccio calato a metà, non sapendo se potesse entrare e prendersi il suo meritato posto e quando si era avvicinato alle gradinate senza aver ancora deciso, lei furtivamente era giunta e se n’era uscita con _ma guarda chi abbiamo qui_. _Ciao, Cappuccetto Rosso_ , gli aveva ammiccato e contemporaneamente gli aveva indicato il posto accanto al suo.

Finalmente si era goduto la partita come avrebbe voluto ed in quel primo anno e in quello che era appena iniziato, Erica glielo aveva sempre riservato, occupandone dei nuovi per ogni membro che si aggiungeva a quella combriccola di tifosi improvvisati. Ma spesso si chiedeva come fosse prima che scoppiasse l’innamoramento di massa per Derek Hale.

La partita era avviata ed erano già all’inizio del terzo periodo, gli schiamazzi di incitamento erano sempre nell’aria e dietro di lui persisteva il brusio portato dalla sua squadra di lacrosse, con tanto di Scott ed Isaac che commentavano allegramente, mentre Jackson continuava a proferirsi migliore di Derek – Stiles c’era abituato e ormai più nessuno ascoltava i lamenti del loro capitato, Lydia più di tutti, che lo ignorava bellamente e si accostava a Stiles insieme ad Allison.

Ma ad un certo punto l’esito della partita divenne incerto.

Derek si era lasciato sottrarre la palla più di una volta ed i suoi giocatori non ricevevano più alcun passaggio corretto, gli avversari sembravano confusi come chiunque di loro e quelli più svegli e pronti all’azione sfruttavano quel momento di debolezza, quella falla portata da Derek Hale.

Erica si sporse eccessivamente dagli spalti ed aguzzò la vista, pensierosa e criptica. «C’è qualcosa che non va».

Stiles la intercettò immediatamente e gli occhi tornarono sulla figura del diciottenne che rimaneva in piedi sul campo come se in quel momento gli fosse estraneo. Sembrava quasi come se fosse in ascolto di qualcosa, con le orecchie tese e la capacità uditiva portata al massimo.

Ad un certo punto riprese possesso della palla, ma rimase fermo nella sua posizione a palleggiare senza superare il suo avversario per più di ventiquattro secondi, finché il segnalatore acustico a sirena riecheggiò per tutto il capo, costringendolo ad interrompere la sua azione per aver lasciato scadere il tempo.

Subito dopo seguirono dei falli uno dietro l’altro e l’allenatore fu costretto a chiamare un time-out, interrompendo il gioco e costringendo la squadra di Beacon Hills ad avvicinarsi e richiamando i giocatori all’ordine.

«Le cose si complicano» proferì Erica a se stessa con preoccupazione e disagio, lanciando un’occhiata ad Isaac che le si avvicinò lentamente con la stessa espressione.

Sotto lo sconcerto vocale e collettivo, Derek Hale lasciò il campo senza voler ascoltare nient’altro e sparendo dentro gli spogliatoi.

Erica guardò la scena sbigottita, lanciando un lungo sguardo ad un Boyd sudato e con la stessa identica loro espressione, che si avvicinava a bordo campo per risponderle con un solo cenno di incomprensione. Evidentemente nessuno di loro tre sapeva cosa stesse accadendo.

La partita ricominciò immediatamente, nonostante l’assenza del loro capitano.

«Devi andare da lui» disse la bionda con decisione e senza tergiversare, sicura che fosse l’unica soluzione.

Stiles si guardò intorno per capire con chi stesse parlando, ancora piuttosto provato dalle azioni errate del diciottenne che mai a sua memoria aveva commesso. Ma poi intercettò i suoi occhi seri e l’illuminazione lo colse. «Vorrai scherzare. Non ho alcun motivo per cui dovrei andare da lui».

«Sì, invece» asserì poco pragmatica la diciottenne, incalzando con fierezza. «Dobbiamo indagare e capire cosa sia successo e con te è più incline al dialogo».

«Quale dialogo? Questa parola non è nemmeno presente nel vocabolario di Derek» enfatizzò il figlio dello sceriffo con tutte le prove a carico e con la poca esperienza che gli gravava sulle spalle.

Erica negò vigorosamente con il capo, oscillando i suoi lunghi capelli dorati. «Ti darà ascolto».

Stiles la guardò allibito e corrucciato, poco convinto delle sue parole e poco propenso a volerne sapere di più di quella storia. «Siete voi il suo branco».

Le iridi della Reyes slittarono stupefatte verso quelle chiare di Isaac, trovandole adombrate e sbigottite, per poi riportarle su quelle ambrate del suo giovane interlocutore, cacciando via quell’apparente scivolata nel suo viso perfetto. «Il suo cosa?».

Al sedicenne non era sfuggito quello scambio frazionato dei loro sguardi, ma in quel momento poco gli importava, non poteva discutere di quello anche con loro – soltanto perché Derek glielo lasciava fare, rafforzando i suoi concetti fantasiosi, non voleva dire che altri esterni a loro due avessero lo stesso spirito di accondiscendenza e malcelato divertimento. «Senti, sono l’ultima persona che vorrebbe vedere. Anzi non sono nemmeno presente nella sua lista, non sono niente per lui».

L’espressione di Erica cambiò ancora, ma fu talmente repentina la sua cancellazione che credette di aver assistito ad un’allucinazione. «Forse è vero, ma hai un potere incredibile e riusciresti a far crollare chiunque, perfino lui. È di questo che ha bisogno adesso».

Il giocatore di lacrosse sbuffò risentito e non particolarmente colpito, ma non era carino farglielo notare. «Non è un gran bel complimento».

«Non ho mai detto che lo fosse» ammiccò impudica la diciottenne, entusiasta di aver raggiuto il suo obiettivo. «Ti ascolterà. Derek lo farà» era una carezza morbida ed ammaliante, che riusciva a penetrare fin dentro la sua coscienza, stuzzicando la natura curiosa e dedita al prossimo del ragazzo.

A Stiles non rimasero molte alternative.

Era una pessima idea. La più pessima che potesse mai essere concepita ed ancora non capiva a chi fosse venuta in mente e come fosse riuscito a farsi incastrare in quel modo.

Andare da Derek Hale. Che cosa c’entrava lui con quella storia e quale grande sollievo poteva dare all’altro se le uniche occasioni in cui si rivolgevano parola erano sempre critiche e piene di problemi, mai semplici e disinteressate. C’era sempre qualcosa di negativo in mezzo a loro, eppure continuavano ad esserne attratti per crearne delle nuove.

Era davvero la cosa più pessima a cui potesse partecipare e doveva imparare a dire di no ad Erica.

Quando la diciottenne ottenne quello che voleva con l’approvazione di Isaac, che non fiatò completamente, e uno strano sguardo incomprensibile di Lydia, Stiles fu costretto ad abbandonare la propria postazione, addentrandosi tra le fila di persone mai viste ed a cui non aveva rifilato alcuna occhiata, uscendo indisturbato dalla folla senza che nessuno si accorgesse di lui e proseguendo verso l’ingresso della palestra che lo avrebbe riportato nei corridoi della scuola, per fare il giro lungo e raggiungere gli spogliatoi dove Derek si era rintanato. Sperando fosse ancora lì.

Da dentro lo spogliatoio non proveniva alcun rumore, era come se al suo interno non ci fosse nulla e nemmeno le urla del pubblico riuscissero a perforare le mura di quel luogo immacolato.

Era stato lì dentro per ben due volte e non gli aveva mai dato quella sensazione di brividi scaturiti dalla sua spettralità, al contrario, con la presenza di Derek accanto a lui era sempre un posto piacevole dove stare e sentirsi al sicuro – magari quando era gremito di ragazzi sudati e nudi non era proprio il massimo.

Percorrendo i corridoi creati dagli armadietti e districandosi tra le panche poste in mezzo, della traccia del playmaker non vi era accenno e Stiles cominciava seriamente a dubitare dell’azzardo che aveva fatto.

Soltanto quando giunse vicino alle docce, agli armadietti più vicini, riuscì a trovare qualcosa.

Derek era privo di maglietta ed a petto nudo, con il telo-doccia già in mano e pronto per metterselo in spalla e di certo la sua presenza non era gradita. «Stiles, che cosa ci fai qui?» domandò non particolarmente entusiasta di vederlo e, come preventivato, piuttosto seccato ed adirato.

Da dove poteva cominciare? «Beh, sono successe tante cose una dietro l’altra ed i tuoi lupacchiotti erano un po’ preoccupati, ma non così coraggiosi da affrontare il grande Alpha scorbutico e non proprio in sé, quindi hanno mandato l’agnello sacrificale per il lavoro sporco. O per salvarsi la pelliccia, una delle due» sproloquiò senza freni il figlio dello sceriffo, non impressionato dall’avversione che Derek mostrava nei suoi confronti e non particolarmente colpito dal suo astio. Forse era davvero un martire.

«Due secondi e ho già mal di testa» disse secco il capitano della squadra di basket, con sguardo torvo e nauseato.

«Oh, Derek, non farmi sentire così amato, ti prego» proferì il sedicenne con sarcasmo puro e viscerale, tirando verso l’alto un angolo della bocca in una smorfia da vera volpe rossa.

Derek roteò gli occhi in chiaro segno di mancanza di pazienza, benché si fosse soffermato per un tempo notevole a guardare la capacità della sua natura di mostrarsi. «Veloce, Stiles» e sbatté in un tonfo l’anta metallica dell’armadietto, dandogli le spalle e mettendosi il grande asciugamano su una di esse, cadendo a picco su un lato della larga schiena, e lasciando intendere che gli concedeva soltanto il tempo che ci avrebbe messo per percorrere il tragitto che lo separava dalle docce.

A Stiles il fiato si ghiacciò e si intrappolò al centro della trachea, impedendogli di respirare.

Derek si fermò improvvisamente, come se avesse percepito tutto quello che stava avvenendo nell’organismo del sedicenne, e si girò subito dopo per controllare le sue condizioni e comprendere quel cambiamento improvviso, trovandolo perfettamente immobile dove l’aveva lasciato e con gli occhi talmente grandi e acquosi come non li aveva mai visti. «Stiles» chiamò soffice e guardingo, attirando la sua attenzione e cercando di riportarlo al presente.

Stiles inspirò forte e sbatté le palpebre più volte, facendo mente locale e ravvedendosi da ciò che aveva visto. «Non-» scosse la testa sommerso dalle miriadi di emozioni contrastanti che si abbattevano su di lui, procedendo in avanti di un passo, sentendosi chiamato e guidato – era così simile al richiamo che aveva sentito tempo addietro, da esserne terrorizzato. «Posso vedere?» domandò con voce interrotta e sopraffatta, senza esserne padrone ed indicando un punto imprecisato dietro le spalle del diciottenne.

Il capitano non aveva la più pallida idea a cosa Stiles si stesse riferendo ed i suoi occhi verdi erano quasi del tutto sprovvisti della maschera di controllo che costantemente portava addosso. «Cosa?» ma non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di far attecchire quella parola, ricevendo la sua risposta, che Stiles era già di fianco a lui, con movenze che non aveva nemmeno notato, e gli stava scostando il telo-doccia dalla schiena, scoprendola.

L’asciugamano cadde a terra e la schiena fu completamente in bella vista, mostrando orgogliosa e fiera l’enorme triscele tatuata e nera che sferzava sulla porzione di pelle, indelebile ed immune ad ogni intemperia; quella stessa triscele che continuava a chiamarlo imperterrita. «Il sole, la luna, la verità» recitò in modo soffuso ed ammaliante, con una tale intensità da costringere chiunque fosse nei paraggi a chinarsi al suo cospetto, e sfiorando con la punta delle dita la spirale più vicina a lui, quella destra, seguendo imprudentemente la sua forma.

Derek si scostò immediatamente a quel contatto, attraversato da un brivido pericoloso, e voltandosi al contempo per guardarlo dritto negli occhi, freddi e penetranti, non proprio rassicuranti per la persona di Stiles.

Il figlio dello sceriffo si svegliò all’istante, con la mano ancora sospesa nel vuoto e le lunghe falangi ancora snodate, ma una volta riacquistata la padronanza di sé ed incontrato le severe iridi di giada, non sapeva bene che cosa volesse dire quello sguardo duro in cui era magistralmente nascosto lo sbigottimento dell’altro, ma era certo che non fosse nulla di buono. «Mh, no, forse per te sarebbe meglio qualcosa come: Alpha, Beta, Omega. O qualsiasi altra cosa, va tutto benissimo».

«Come conosci questi mantra?» domandò Derek con un’unica voce poco interpretabile, ghiacciando il sangue del suo interlocutore ed irrigidendo le enormi spalle.

Stiles si sentì molto a disagio, perché non aveva mai avvertito quella sensazione di doversi scusare perché conosceva determinate cose e la curiosità la faceva da padrone, proprio quel tipo di informazioni che non potevano nuocere a nessuno; non come quando bighellonava tra i casi di suo padre, leggendo i fascicoli di nascosto ed entrando in possesso di dettagli delicati che non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto sfiorare – a volte ne rubava qualcuno e li portava perfino in classe. «Ne possiedo una anch’io» disse con risolutezza, alzando la mano destra e mostrando l’anello che entrambi conoscevano fin troppo bene, chiaro riferimento alla triscele che vi era incastonata. «Non è mia abitudine indossare simboli senza conoscere quanti più significati possibili e soprattutto quelli che dovrebbero rappresentarmi».

«Hai conoscenze che non dovresti avere» proferì imperiale il diciottenne, risuonando come un’accusa solenne e così austera ed intransigente che non ammetteva alcuna via di scampo.

La reazione di Derek era talmente esagerata e fuori controllo che sembrava quasi gli avesse sottratto un segreto che aveva celato con tutte le sue forze. E non solo le sue.

Nel bel mezzo della loro conversazione sempre più spinosa, il segnalatore acustico a sirena annunciò la fine del terzo periodo e l’inizio della rispettiva pausa di due minuti, che avrebbe anticipato l’arrivo del quarto ed ultimo periodo, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla conclusione della partita.

«Torna a casa» disse con tono fermo il capitano della squadra di basket, che suonava più come un ordine che come una cortesia, rendendosi conto del reale trascorrere del tempo.

«Lo farò dopo la conclusione della partita» rispose irremovibile il sedicenne, senza vedere il motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto obbedirgli e seguire le sue parole. Qualcosa era cambiato, Stiles lo sapeva, tutto l’assetto di Derek era cambiato da quando la sirena era arrivata fin alle loro orecchie, come se si fosse improvvisamente accorto che il tempo a sua disposizione stesse per scadere.

«Torna a casa, ora» intimò ferreo e glaciale, per nulla intenzionato a scendere a compromessi e del tutto sordo all’ostilità del minore.

Stiles lo guardò colpito e seriamente offeso, implacabile davanti alla brutalità dell’altro. «Mi stai davvero dando degli ordini? E speri davvero che io ti dia retta?».

«Tu non dai mai retta a nessuno» ringhiò esasperato il moro e, sempre più autorevolmente, meno propenso al dialogo, trafiggendolo con i suoi occhi glaciali. «Devi tornare a casa, adesso».

«Perché?» chiese con evidenza il figlio dello sceriffo, del tutto estraneo alle motivazioni del capitano. «Che cosa potrebbe accadermi se non lo facessi?».

Le labbra di Derek si serrarono nell’immediato, mentre dalle iridi di smeraldo trapelava più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Stiles si irrigidì e la sua memoria tornò all’intervallo tra il secondo ed il terzo periodo durante la partita, quella che il maggiore aveva giocato meravigliosamente poco prima ed in cui subito dopo era subentrata la sua distrazione, portandolo a commettere numerosi errori ed a lasciare il campo nei minuti successivi per sua scelta, qualcosa che lui non avrebbe mai fatto se nulla l’avesse turbato. Il suo atteggiamento durante quella serata era cambiato totalmente e non aveva fatto altro che prestare orecchio ad un qualcosa che soltanto lui poteva sentire. «Sono io? Tutto quello che è accaduto stasera è a causa mia?» domandò rauco, puntando gli occhi d’ambra in quelli di giada e cercandovi la risposta che tenevano serrata. «Che cosa hai sentito?».

«Niente» proclamò Derek con un’unica voce, con l’intenzione di smentire qualsiasi teoria la mente del sedicenne stesse analizzando.

«Sei un pessimo bugiardo, Derek» soffiò univoco, tirando le labbra in una linea appena accennata e forse c’era un po’ di scoraggiamento in quella smorfia.

«Allora va’ via» proferì il diciottenne come ultimo tentativo, senza delicatezza o rimpianto per le azioni commesse, ma indirizzato verso un unico scopo.

«Accidenti» bofonchiò Stiles, portandosi una mano tra i capelli castani, disarmato e privo di difese e facendola ricadere sul volto, coprendogli metà viso e lasciando libero un solo occhio che illuminava tutta la stanza, ricevendo dall’altro un’occhiata interrogativa ed un sopracciglio innalzato. «È proprio per questo tuo modo d’agire che questa storia non finirà mai».

«Quale storia?» non che Derek avesse davvero bisogno che qualcuno gli spiegasse passaggio per passaggio, ma evidentemente trovava gratificante ignorare qualcosa che era palese ad entrambi.

«La nostra, Derek» sottolineò con ovvietà il figlio dello sceriffo, mentre la parola _nostra_ echeggiava per tutto lo spogliatoio, prendendo una cadenza distorta che non avrebbe dovuto possedere, facendo rabbrividire il loro animo. «Le tue ragazze non mi lasceranno mai in pace se continuerai a mostrarti protettivo nei miei confronti. Gli stai dando quello che vogliono, la certezza che ti importa di me ed il motivo per cui possono continuare a tormentarmi».

Lo sguardo di Derek era una maschera di tutti i sentimenti negativi e furiosi che Stiles conosceva in minima parte, gli altri gli erano del tutto estranei. «E cosa dovrei fare? Lasciarti alla loro mercé?».

«Sì, Derek. Sì» esclamò energicamente, alzando la voce e lasciando che gli arrivasse chiara e decisa fin dentro al nervo acustico. «Lasciale sbollire, permettigli di progettare tutti i piani che vogliono, lascia che mi ridicolizzino e che diano fiato a tutti gli insulti che immaginano ed alla fine la smetteranno e si dimenticheranno di me. Di tutta questa storia pazzesca».

«È ridicolo» proferì austero e severo il diciottenne, per niente persuaso dalla sua teoria strampalata ed escludendo categoricamente di permettere uno scenario simile.

«No, è follia. Pura follia» enfatizzò Stiles stremato e al limite della sopportazione, investito da quel mondo che gli cadeva addosso e che non sapeva gestire, che non capiva e di cui non ne comprendeva l’esistenza. «Sei andato via ed io ti ho seguito. Questo, tutto questo, ci sta sfuggendo di mano» l’episodio appena vissuto poteva essere isolato ed archiviato, un solista fuori dal coro, ma la verità era che quel tipo di avvenimento si stava ripetendo sempre più spesso e l’evidenza di quante volte si ritrovasse a seguirlo era imbarazzante.

«Ti stai colpevolizzando quando sono le azioni degli altri a creare problemi?» era un’accusa bella e buona, Derek non poteva proprio tenerla per sé, l’irragionevolezza di quel pensiero era un’assurdità colossale.

Stiles intercettò immediatamente la missione di cui si stava facendo carico il diciottenne, completamente sordo all’invito obbligato che gli stava estorcendo con la forza. «Stanne fuori» gli ordinò senza controllo, fendendo una mano tra loro a sottolineare il concetto ed a non oltrepassare quella linea invisibile che stava costruendo. «Non intervenire. Non dire niente. Non fare niente. Non pensarlo nemmeno» era categorico e stava esagerando, ma non aveva alcuna alternativa se voleva sopravvivere in quella gabbia di matti. «Devi starne fuori».

«Cavatela da solo, allora» dichiarò il capitano senza alcuna sfumatura nella voce, così sottile ed indifferente

da creare una spaccatura nel cuore di Stiles. «Non voglio saperne niente».

Derek con quelle ultime parole gli diede le spalle, agguantando al volo un altro asciugamano che emergeva da una pila precaria di simili, lasciando quello che aveva perso per terra, davanti ai piedi del figlio dello sceriffo, ormai sporco ed inutilizzabile.

Stiles rimase soltanto un minuto nel silenzio tombale dello spogliatoio della squadra di basket, esattamente al centro, dove Derek l’aveva lasciato, gelandolo.

Alla fine tornò a casa prima che il segnale acustico della sirena annunciasse la fine della partita, stremato ed a corto di forze, con la mente talmente piena di ogni possibile pensiero da farla surriscaldare, temendo nella sua ingenuità immaginaria che potesse esplodere.

Scott lo tempestò di messaggi per tutta la sera, ma Stiles non gli rispose mai.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, rieccomi.  
> Non penso proprio che pubblicherò tutti i miei vecchi lavori, ma un paio probabilmente sì.  
> Questa storia è stata pubblicata nel lontano 2016 su Efp, un’eternità fa.  
> Aggiungo anche che è ispirata ad un manga che ho amato diversi anni fa, _Only Ring Finger Knows_ , e che, prendendo alcuni elementi chiave, poi prosegue per la sua strada, senza guardarsi indietro.  
> Buona lettura,  
> Antys


End file.
